Forbidden
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Alice is in trouble, she needs to go home. But when the plan goes wrong, what will happen? Alice/Tarrant Rated T, the characters will get a little graphic. Being re-edited!
1. Trapped and planning

**Okay, so I wasn't very happy with this so I'm going back and editing and proofing and just plain fixing all the details in this. So expect this thing to be tampered with commonly, it shouldn't take too long, this was the longest chapter, seven pages when I started, nine when I finished. I hope you all enjoy!**

_"Hatter, there's something I want to tell you," I said to my old friend nervously._

_"Well what is it, Alice?" I opened my mouth to speak but the words just wouldn't come out of my dry mouth._

_"Well then if you aren't going to speak I have something to tell you," he swallowed and opened his mouth, leaning forward he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Alice." At that moment any doubt I had had about his true feelings for me disappeared instantaneously._

_"I love you too," I told him meekly. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered to me softly._

_"I must be mad." I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder, hugging him in return._

_"My mother would think I've lost my mind," I replied as I buried my face in the cloth of his jacket. "But I honestly don't care!" We stood there, just relishing being able to stay close to each other. My thoughts about my family disappeared, the thoughts about being forced to marry Hamish, of the Chattaway sisters, of being in China, of expanding my father's company, everything that could possible exist everywhere but our own little world._

"Alice, Alice! Alice wake up!" said an urgent voice as I was roughly shook. "Alice dear you must wake up!" the voice became more urgent. "We must discuss the wedding plans today!" The shaking became rougher and more urgent.

"Go away!" I moaned tiredly attempting to swat at the person waking me up.

"Alice Kingsleigh! Wake up this moment! And stop being so rude for goodness sake!" I turned over to my side to see who it was, my vision was blurry and I couldn't see who it was for a moment, I waited for my eyes to adjust and found Lady Ascot to be the one attempting to wake me. I sat up and rubbed at my still tired eyes.

"Is the nightmare over now?" I asked groggily

"What nightmare?" she asked curiousl tilting her head to the side.

"The one about me having to marry Hamish," I told her sitting up more straight to stretch and get the kinks out of my back.

She frowned, "It won't be that bad! Now get yourself dressed and come down to breakfast, then meet me in my husband's study. We have a wedding to discuss." She got up and opened the curtains hurting my eyes badly with the sudden light and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. The nightmare wasn't over, but the dreams were so much better! Ever since I had left Wonderland I had been dreaming of them. All of them, mostly Tarrant as I had learned his name was – but I didn't mind, it helped me remember him and the promise I had made to him. I wanted desperately to go back, but every time I tried Lady Ascot would block me off or corner me and begin to discuss wedding plans, even my mother began to do the same! Margaret and Lowell had left shortly after I had turned Hamish down. I soon left for China but about five months into my travel my mother had sent a letter saying that I was needed here - she didn't tell my why of course. But when I arrived I was told that even though I had refused I was still going to marry Hamish –yuck! I told them that I wanted someone else, someone who shared the same points of view with me.

They asked if I had found him yet, and so I told them, yes and no - they were very puzzled at my answer. Lady Ascot declared that if he did want to marry me and be with me then he wouldn't have let me go to China, and that he wouldn't have let me leave without telling me not to go. It seemed as if love was a foreign thing to her! My blood was boiling at this point and I just lost it, "Who are you to tell me who to love and who to marry? I'll tell you who he is! His name is Tarrant Hightopp! He's a milliner!" I found myself regretting that last statement.

"Alice Kingsleigh!" my mother shouted jumping to her feet and raising her voice to a near scream. "I forbid you to see him ever again! He's of a lower class then you! You know it is improper to marry one of lower class then yourself!" I was heartbroken. Tears had begun to well into my eyes. I tried to hold them back but I couldn't so before they overwhelmed me I ran to my room slamming the door shut behind me and falling on my bed crying until I had no more tears to cry. I missed him terribly, I missed Hatter! I missed all of them! Mallymkun the door mouse, the White Queen, the Tweedles, the March Hare, Chesure cat, the Bandersnatch, Mctwisp, all of them!

That was three days ago. Since then I have not come out of my room for anything, I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep, I wouldn't do anything! During those three days everyone must have thought I had gone completely mad! Reluctantly I got up and shut the curtains allowing myself to change –for I had been wearing the same dress for all three days - and went down to meet my mother and the Ascots for breakfast. I never looked any one directly in the eyes, for fear they may see the feelings I was hiding from all of them, all that day I pretended to actually have an interest in marrying Hamish. But my act didn't get past my mother, in a way she knew me all too well.

Once Lady Ascot had released me from planning the wedding I told her I was going to my room but once they believed I was really returning I ran in the opposite direction to the garden. Near the doors I heard Hamish as he wiped his nose and examined what was in his handkerchief. I looked away trying desperately not the look again both for fear of being seen and seeing the Hamish a second time. I needed to get to the rabbit hole! And fast at that! I decided that maybe acting casually might help me get to the garden. I braced myself and turned the corner pretending to have not noticed Hamish.

"Alice, what are you doing up this late?" he asked turning to me.

I tried to hide my lie using a casual sounding tone and hoping that my voice wouldn't crack, "I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight I've become very excited! So I decided to take a small walk in the garden." He seemed rather surprised by my new attitude.

"Well then, allow me to escort you." He said holding out his arm for me to take.

"I'd rather escort myself thank you." I said moving to the door and going by myself - but like a lost puppy Hamish followed me. I rolled my eyes. "Hamish, why are you following me? I said I'd escort myself." I tried to keep my voice even and control my temper.

"But still, you are my wife to be, I wouldn't want you to run off and get hurt again," he argued with a calm voice.

I silently growled under my breath. This must be pointless; he's never going to give up now. "I'll be fine on my own Hamish," I told him.

"Still I wouldn't want you to get hurt. After all, as your future husband I must keep you safe from any and all dangers imaginable!" he declared, I rolled my eyes. I had faced greater danger on my own! Without his help! "Do I amuse you by saying this?" he asked frowning.

"Yes, you do. You can't protect me no matter what happens," I told him.

"Oh?" How dare he sound so amused!

"Yes!" I pronounced confidently. "Well I'll have you know-" I didn't hear what else he was saying. I looked at the corner of the maze once again. I could have sworn I'd seen a pair of odd colored green eyes shining and reflecting the moonlight.

They couldn't be his eyes, could they? I was brought back to reality when I heard Hamish finishing, "And so as your husband-to-be I must protect you from everything." I shook my head and turned the corner with Hamish following behind me.

"And people say I'm mad, you couldn't protect her from a flock of warbling birds," came a Scottish accent behind us. We whipped around to see who it was.

"Alice stand back!" Hamish declared standing in front of me throwing his arms out to protect me from this stranger.

"And I bet you don't even remember me," The stranger in the shadows said sadly. "Especially if your un-answered questions and unfinished business was him," Hamish blocked my view of the man, but I desperately wanted to see him! I pushed my way past Hamish and found that my suspicions were true!

"Tarrant!" I shouted blissfully as I reached forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled his toothy grin to me.

"It's good to see you again champion!" he declared and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry for not fulfilling my promise! I've been a little," I tried to think of the right word, "preoccupied," I said looking up to see him in the eyes.

"I could tell," he said his Scottish accent slipping out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to change the subject from my 'husband to be'.

"We couldn't wait any longer, so we came looking for you hoping you'd be ready to return to Underland with us." He explained.

"I've been ready since I left!" I declared, but then I remembered a detail in his words, "Wait 'we' 'us'?" I questioned looking around breaking free from his arms. "How many of you came?" I asked looking at him distraught. He looked a little nervous, "Tarrant, how many?" I asked more urgently.

He looked at me then said, "Mallymkin, The March Hare and I" I groaned.

"Where are they?" I asked, gripping his lapels desperately.

"We split up hoping to find you faster that way." I pressed my fingers to my temples.

"Any one I should know, Alice?" I had almost forgotten Hamish was here.

"No, not right now anyways," I said turning to him.

Just then as if planned that way scream erupted from the house, "Mouse! Mouse!" It cried "Theirs a mouse in the kitchen!" it screamed.

"Sounds as if Lady Ascot has found Mallymkin," I commented.

"Indeed." Tarrant said. "Stay here lad," Tarrant instructed Hamish, "Let us take care of it." Hamish tried to argue but Hatter and I had left before he had a chance.

"Lady Ascot what is the matter?" I asked in order to distract her as I came in. "There's a mouse in here!" she declared scaring several of the servants that stood on chairs, steps, and various other places in the large kitchen. Most of the servants down there were maids but some were butlers some cooks and several others, that I'll not tell at the moment.

"Mally! Mally, over here!" I briefly heard Hatter whisper to her.

"Did you hear something?" Lady Ascot questioned looking about from the chair she stood on.

I shook my head, "No, most certainly not!"

"Hatter?" came the small voice of Mallymkin. I spotted her down underneath lady Ascot's chair. Oh dear! I thought to myself.

"Well I suppose the mouse is gone so it's safe to get down," I lied.

"Thank goodness!" Lady Ascot declared.

"Wait just one moment!" I stopped her, "Let me pick up my glove from under your, I've been looking for it for quite a while now and I have finally found it!" I discovered just how much I'd been lying lately, in truth my gloves were in my pocket. She believed me and kept on top of the chair. I bent down and quickly pulled out one of my gloves hoping that Lady Ascot wouldn't notice. "Mally, get in!" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She jumped in and I pretended to pick it off the floor and put the glove with Mallymkin in it into my pocket.

I heard Hatter give out a small sigh of relief. And hid it by pretending it was my own and walked out the kitchen into the back of the estate yard. Once the door was shut behind me I sighed in relief and began to breath easier before shooting a death glare at hatter. "Thanks for almost blowing it," I said with a small amount of sarcasm. He covered his mouth to keep his mad laugh as quiet as possible, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Alright Mally, time to come out." I said pulling out my glove and emptying her out into Hatter's awaiting hands.

"Are you alright Mally?" Hatter asked her looking her over to make sure she was safe.

"I'm fine Hatter," she assured him, "Just a little disorientated is all." I smiled.

"You're lucky we heard Lady Ascot! I have a feeling she was ready to call out the cat or maybe even the dogs!"

Mally quickly drew her sword as if expecting a fight, "Bring it on! I'm ready!" The Hatter and I smiled at her courage.

"Alice Kingsleigh! What are you doing with this man?" I whirled around to see my mother looking angrily at us. I heard Tarrant quickly put the protesting Mallymkin in his jacket pocket - the same one he put me in when I was the same size as her over ten months ago.

"Mother, this is Tarrant, the-" I said choking on my breath.

She cut me off, "The milliner!" She breathed out angrily.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"How did you come to know this low class man?" She questioned angrily.

"We met in South Africa," I lied. Hatter nodded slowly. Before I could react my mother grabbed my arm and was pulling me to the house with her.

"I'll not allow a daughter of mine to associate with common people!"

"But Mother! Please listen to me?" I begged. She dragged me inside the house and locked the door, and I briefly noticed that Hamish was inside as well. "Mother!" I yelled breaking free and stopping right in the large living room. She stopped and turned around to me furry in her eyes. "Tarrant once worked for a very important ruler!" I blurted out only to realize what I'd done.

"And witch ruler is this?" she said even more set off than before and tapping her foot expectantly.

I swallowed once. "It's a long and complicated story but please! You have to believe, me!" I could see it in her eyes: there was no way she'd ever believe me, not unless I could show her. And how I wished I could show her my Wonderland!

Tears sprang to my eyes, "Its times like this that I wish you had died instead of Father!" I ignored the shock on her face and ran up to my room falling on the pillow and crying till I had no more tears to shed.

It felt like hours later when there was a knock on my window. I got up and opened the curtains, "Tarrant," I whispered as he came in. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hush, it's all right. I'm here now, Alice. You don't need to cry, hush." He gently rocked me from side to side keeping me calm as I cried into fabric of his jacket.

I pulled away from him for a moment "Hatter, there's something I want to tell you," I said to my old friend nervously.

"Well what is it, Alice?" I opened my mouth to speak but the words just wouldn't come out of my dry mouth.

"Well then if you aren't going to speak I have something to tell you," he swallowed and opened his mouth, leaning forward he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Alice." At that moment any doubt I had had about his true feelings for me disappeared instantaneously.

"I love you too," I told him meekly. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered to me softly.

"I must be mad." I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder, hugging him in return.

"My mother would think I've lost my mind," I replied as I buried my face in the cloth of his jacket. "But I honestly don't care!" We stood there, just relishing being able to stay close to each other. My thoughts about my family disappeared, the thoughts about being forced to marry Hamish, of the Chattaway sisters, of being in China, of expanding my father's company, everything that could possible exist everywhere but our own little world.

"Hatter, you need to go, now!" I said reluctantly leaving his embrace.

"Why, what is wrong?"

"If my mother catches you in here she'll be furious!" He nodded.

"I'll leave in a moment, come it's very late you should go to sleep now." I nodded my head and allowed him to help me into my bed. He stayed until I had fallen asleep. Then left and returned to Underland.

When I awoke the next morning I had forgotten almost everything that had happened that night. All but one thing, he'd been here last night! He'd told me he loved me too! Or was that just another dream? I looked at the grandfather clock opposite my bed. It was still very early and I doubted any one would be up at this hour. I quickly dressed in my favorite blue dress –ironically it was the same I'd been wearing when I turned down Hamish and returned for the third time to Underland. I made my way down the hall with a feeling that I had to apologies to my mother for the harsh things I had said the night before. I had in truth felt terrible for what I said to her and wanted to make it right again.

"Get that blasted thing! Get it!" I heard Hamish yelling as the dogs barked and chased after something. I came to the door to the gardens and realized it was the March Hare!

Thackery must have been left here last night!

With panic welling up inside of me I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Don't you dare touch him Hamish Ascot!" I ran down the steps barefoot and holding up my skirts.

"You dare?" He roared at me. "I am the Lord of this Estate, it is my right!"

"Leave that rabbit alone!" I said more forcefully and ran over distracting the dogs making them think I wanted to play. They followed me much to Hamish and Lady Ascot's anger. Finally I stopped running and walked over to Hamish, the dogs lost interest and walked away. "Hamish! Are you such a low life that you must pick on small helpless animal?" I was in a blind rage as I ran in front of him and unexpectedly punched him in the jaw. I ran back inside just as he gained his composure and got ready to strike me back. I ran to my room and hid inside closing the door behind me and standing behind it to block Hamish from getting in and harming me for what I just did in my state of blind anger.

"I must be going mad," I whispered to myself. Just then I felt a hard pounding on the door behind me.

Hamish began to yell, "Alice Kingsleigh! You are going to regret that! You'll pay for that! I swear it!" He stormed off in a huff. I sighed in relief and turned to open the door to find it was locked. I pulled on the handle as hard as I possibly could but it wouldn't budge! Tears began to fill my eyes as I banged my fists against the door.

"Now that must really hurt." I spun around to find no one there at all. I frowned. "Chess if you're there don't hide, it's not that funny at the moment." Chess appeared floating lazily above the canopy of my bed. "What are you doing here Chess?" I asked him after wiping away the tears.

"I heard that you were in some trouble. How's the arm love?" He answered me and changed the subject before I could ask any more questions.

"It's perfectly healed now. All I have that remains from the wound are the scars." I answered him. He vanished and re-appeared next to my head with only his showing. I smiled at him, it was good to see a friendly face for once, instead of those drab elders and that terrible Hamish. I told him this and if it was possible his grin widened. There was a knock on the door.

"Alice?" I heard my mother asking from the other side. I gasped and turned to Chess who had already vanished.

"It's locked. You can't get in." I said through the door.

"Why did you lock it?" My mother asked flatly.

"I didn't!" I defended. "It was Hamish!" My mother sighed and began to tell me that it was time to get my dress fitted.

I told her I refused to go but she told me that if I did she wouldn't bother me about it later. I agreed - reluctantly might I add - and she let me out. I stood in that room as the seamstress fixed my dress and made adjustments, as Lady Ascot rambled on about wedding details. In truth I didn't pay attention to any of the things she was saying. Instead I focused on trying not to cry. For a few brief moments Lady Ascot left the room to check on things, I looked down at the seamstress for the first time.

She had bright red hair, but I couldn't see her eyes. But I could see her lips, a soft magenta, in the shape of a frown, needles stuck between her lips. For the first time I could feel the mix of emotions radiating from her: pain, fear, frustration.

I couldn't tell why, "Is something the matter?" she asked in a beautiful sing song voice as she continued putting details on the dress.

I sighed, "I just don't want this to happen, that's all." Why was I telling her this? She was an outsider after all! My eyes drifted to the other side of the room, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

"He'll keep waiting for you, you ken that right?" She suddenly asked, her voice shifted from the sing song to a Highlander's brogue.

"Who, who will keep waiting for me," She looked up at me and gave me a crooked smile, and for the first time I could see her bright green eyes.

"The Man you really love," she whispered so quietly I could have only imagined it. Then I realized she knew of Tarrant, of Mally, of McTwisp, Thackery, Bayard, everyone.

"You know?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice as I whispered the question which sounded more like a statement. "H-how?" was all I could stutter.

She held up a finger to her lips to silence me. My mother came in the second the dressmaker lowered her head and returned to her work, "Tell me young lady, what's your name?" My mother asked when she came over and saw the details of the flower pressed white silk.

"My name's Greer, Mrs. Kingsleigh." Now that she was speaking with my mother her voice had returned to the sing song tone. My mother seemed satisfied and left the room again. Greer looked up at me then winked; she stood and began to get the kinks out of her back.

"Oi! It's been so long since I made a dress." I smiled, and noticed for the first time that she was very pale, not pale as a sheet but just pale. "And a wedding dress for that matter." she mumbled. "You can walk around if you like, we need to discuss some things." She walked over to one of the tables with material on and sat on a seat close by, she motioned for me to have one as well.

I sat reluctantly, "Now let me see." She placed a hand on her chin and thought for a long moment. "We have only fifteen minutes so I shall have to request permission to complete the dress one hour before the wedding. While I'm there, I shall slip some of this" She held up a small vile filled with purple liquid, "into your cup. Then when I have left, request a moment alone and drink from your cup then wish yourself to be at Marmoreal with the White Queen. She'll explain from there." She smiled at me crookedly.

"That is if you accept." she winked and I nodded dumbly at her, she giggled madly. "I was sent to send you a message and to only put this plan into action if you accepted. Tarrant asked me to give you this," she pulled a ring out of the front pocket of her apron and handed it to me.

The stones were simple yet elegant, one brown sapphire, then a green emerald, then a lapis lazuli, the pattern repeated around the outside of the silver banded ring. But upon observation of the inside I found the words, 'Mo Bhilis Gradh'.

"It means, 'My Sweet Love'," came the voice of Greer as she watched me with careful eyes. "It's from my brother. He's asked me to ask you to marry him for him. And he is very sorry that he couldn't be here to ask you himself."

I smiled, "Either way, I'd still say yes." If possible her smile grew larger, almost as big as the Cheshire cat's! She handed me a long chain, I took it and put the ring on it. I handed it to her and she put the necklace around my neck. The chain was long enough that no one would see the ring which I was grateful for. "Come; let's get you out of this thing so we can start putting the plan into action!" She gave me the widest grin of all and winked at me.

When Lady Ascot came in I went behind the changing screen and allowed Greer to tell her that she would be coming in two days to complete the dress. She was not happy, and it took everything I had to keep from smiling.


	2. Oops! Wrong one!

I was almost literally jumping up and down with anticipation! I couldn't wait for Greer to get here, what was taking so long? Had Greer done something to upset time and now he wouldn't work for either of them?

Or maybe it was I! Have I upset him with my impatience? I looked at the clock, perhaps I had! My mother finished arranging the train of my dress, "Alice, hold still! You're shaking like a leaf on a tree in a wind storm!" She was right. I couldn't seem to stop shaking, I was nervous, fearful, anxious, annoyed, and a mix of many other emotions. My mother moved to my front to adjust me bodice next, my breathing was labored, stupid corset! As she did so the chain around my neck caught her eye.

"Alice dear, what's this?" She began to reach for the chain; before she could I grabbed it and pulled away.

"It's something I got in West Africa!" I lied quickly, she nodded and walked away.

"Would you like some tea dear? Perhaps it would help to calm your nerves." She picked up the tea pot and poured herself some.

"Yes, that might be best."

Someone knocked at the door, it surprised me so greatly that I jumped and stepped back, I stepped on the train and sprawled backwards, I fell right on my bottom. "That must have hurt Miss," I stood up and shook myself off, Greer was smiling like her brother - minus the gap in teeth - and tried her best not to giggle madly. "If you'll excuse us Mrs. Kingsleigh, I must get to work right away." My mother nodded and left the room.

Greer shut the door and walked over to me. She made quick work of the dress, then stretching as she went, she walked to my teacup, "Tell me love, which one is yours?" I pointed to the one closest to her hoping it was the right one. She casually took out the vial and opened the top. Ever so gently she let a few drops fall into my tea. It swirled around in a swirling tornado of purple, finally mixing in with the brown tea and disappearing all together. The few tealeaves that floated near the surface took on a purple color, particularly dark in the veins.

"Be careful love, this is jabberwocky blood directly from the heart, their will be a short ten to fifteen second delay before it takes you away," I nodded, I understood just how tricky Underlandian things could be. Greer picked up her dress making tools and got up to leave. "I'll see you at Mamoreal," she winked and began to leave.

"Greer, stop!" Before she could even touch the doorknob I ran over to her and hugged her with all my might. "Thank you. Sister." I could tell she was surprised by my suddenness but hugged me back.

"You helped save my brother and my beloved land. It is I who should be thanking you champion Alice!" She let go of me, "Your mother is coming," she said simply. She picked up her bag - she must have dropped it when I surprised her - and left the room. My mother and Margaret walked in, both gushing over how I looked. They placed my bouquet in my hands and turned me toward the looking glass. I frowned. What if the Jabberwocky blood didn't work?

"What if the sky caught on fire and your nose fell off?" said a voice in my head.

My mother and sister walked over to the teacups and grabbed them at random. Almost instantly I forgot which one was mine. The tealeaves were nowhere near the surface! How could I tell? I began to panic. I saw a single tealeaf floating on the surface of my mother's cup. She lifted it to her mouth and allowed the liquid to go past her lips and down her throat. Before either Margaret or I knew what had happened, Mother was gone!

"Oh no! It didn't work!" I was hysterical. My mother had just disappeared, and there's no way to get her back! Greer's gone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mamoreal * Greer's narration~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood by the White Queen's side, awaiting the arrival of our champion. "Look there! Something's appearing!" I pointed to the figure slowly appearing. A gray dress began to take shape around a thin, old figure. This wasn't Alice! "It didn't work!" Alice's mother began to appear.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed the Queen and put a hand to her lips in shock.

"You're Majesty what will we do? Alice will be forced to marry Hamish in a matter of moments!" I turned to the Queen she looked certain of her answer the second I finished.

"Find Tarrant! Drink some Jabberwocky blood and the second it's the right time have him object!"

"Your majesty, there's not enough time t-!"

"Go!" she roared fiercely. Running all the way to the other side of the castle where my brother's workshop was I pounded on the door until he opened. I grabbed his hand and forced him to run to the throne room, explaining the situation as we went. The Queen handed us the Jabberwocky blood and we quickly drank a few drops, leaving just enough for three to return home. "I pray this will work." That was the last thing The White Queen said before we disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~London England * Alice's narration~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Margaret didn't seem to notice Mother was gone. She grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly out the room to the front door. She stood me there and began to fix my dress again. She gave me the bouquet and took my arm, half dragging me down the aisle of concrete. My breathing increased and my eyes became moist.

It had failed. Our plan had failed! I would be trapped here; I would never see Nivins, Mally, Thackery, Mirana, Cheshire and especially Tarrant. My knees buckled and I nearly fell in the grief of never seeing him again. Margaret placed my hand in Hamish's; he pulled me up the last step and turned me so I was facing him.

The priest began, "Dearly beloved, we gather together to bear witness to the union of Alice Kingsleigh and Lord Hamish Ascot. Marriage is an important and holy union between a man and a woman; it is also one of many keys to happiness. Are there any who object to this holy and sacred union?"

No voices came. I looked, trying to find someone who would object on my behalf. Lord Ascot wasn't present. He couldn't save me from the thing I wanted least. And neither Greer nor Tarrant could save me now. I began to cry and just about broke down then and there.

"If there are none, then let us continue." Still no one spoke. "Hamish Ascot, do you-"

Two voices rose up, "Stop!" screamed one and the other with equal volume to their voice shouted, "Nae!" Behind the rose bushes Greer and Tarrant came out. Lady Ascot stood horrified at the sight of Tarrant

" By what authority do you stop this marriage?" She screeched. Greer ran to me and took my hands, a silent plea to come with her, I followed gratefully and for the first time looked her over. Her green eyes were red, her flaming hair still had it's slight curl, but instead of a dress. She wore black and red stripped trousers, a gold shirt, burgundy vest, and a black coat with black buttons and a gold lace trim. Tarrant on the other hand had, a burgundy coat with black laced hand cuffs, a black shirt, blood red vest, black and white stripped pants, Tarrant also had one gold and one white sock. This same scheme was repeated with Greer, but opposite. That is to say where Tarrant had gold on the right her's was on the left, Tarrant didn't have his hat, he must have dropped it or left it at Marmoreal.

I know it sounds odd, but something was off about all of this. Why would they wear so much red? Weren't they loyal to the White Queen?

Greer gave my hand to Tarrant, he pushed me behind his back protectively. "The authority that I have is that Alice and I are already engaged!" The entire assembly gasped and many of the women fainted. There was a lot of murmuring, I had expected Lady Ascot to faint, but she never did. Greer grasped Tarrant's wrist in one hand and my shoulder in the other. "I think its best we leave now," she whispered. I felt a strong chill run down my spine, this doesn't sound good.


	3. Abuse

While everyone was talking and murmuring we managed to slip into the dense maze. Greer pulled the vile of blood from her inner coat pocket, before she could take off the lid though, "Well if it isn't my favorite champion and twins!" I gasped, Greer nearly dropped the vile, and Tarrant growled deep in his throat. Stayne stepped from behind another corner, all seven feet of him. Neither of us dared move, but Tarrant and Greer on either side of me tensed. "Now then The Alice. What are we to do with you?" Tarrant and Greer spontaneously grabbed my wrists preventing and possible escape.

You see? I told you something was off here!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greer, unknown location one hour earlier.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tarrant and I arrived in the gardens we were ambushed. Tarrant and I were forced to the ground, out of the corner of my eye I saw at least six on Tarrant, I could feel three or four on top of me. I struggled as hard as I could even when Tarrant stopped. They had enough of my fighting and hit me on the head. HARD! At least an hour later a cold liquid substance covered my face, it wet my hair, went up my nose and down my throat. I coughed and sputtered trying to get rid of the offensive liquid.

"When I find out what's going on," I thought, "And who's done this, I'll kill them!" I know that seems a little harsh but I don't care! I opened my eyes and shut them in the same second. Not only did the light hurt my eyes but there was something else, something much worse.

"Having trouble?" It was Stayne. The Knave of Hearts to the Bloody Bead Head was back!

"No," I replied. "I was just enjoying my wonderful and peaceful nap thank you. You know the ground is so soft! Maybe I could make a bed out of him, but then he and Earth won't like that I'm sure. Why is that? They never minded me before, not even Time until Tarrant tried to kill him that is. But the tricky fellow Time, he's very hard to kill. Like a cockroach-"

I felt a hard blow to my cheek.

I can honestly say that stopped my ramble.

"Shut Up! You stupid, worthless Hightopp whore! I've had enough of you and your kind! But just for my own amusement, I'm keeping you and your aberrant, absurd, daft, delirious, deranged, frenetic, imprudent, ludicrous, mental, preposterous, physhotic, raving, senseless, unsound brother alive!" I growled, no one was allowed to call my brother all those big worded things that were obviously negative while I'm around!

"Feis ort, ort Bastn!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I began to feel control slipping from me again as I slipped into my brogue, not a common habit mind you. "Ort Bastn, bhad, coch, b ita, damn ort, Gabh suas ort fhéin, ort striapach-!"

A hard slap to my check and a kick to my gut cut me short. I winced and began to gasp for breath. Damn! Why did that have to hurt so badly? Stayne without and consideration knelt down and took a white cloth he had gotten out of his back pocket and tried gagging me. I bit his finger hard. He growled and slapped me again.

"It tastes like yer arse!" I spat at him.

He smirked, "I knew you'd enjoy it!" I spat blood from my cut tongue and saliva in his face. He whipped it away and took the cloth and gagged me with it. I screamed into the cotton cloth and tried tearing it with my teeth. He slapped me again, "You best not do that. I would hate to have to hurt you worse. It's bad enough that your brother has watched the whole thing," he extended his hand and pointed at my brother. He was tied to a tree trying to break the chains that bound him there.

"Marbhphaisg ort, ort Bastn!" He yelled before he himself was gagged. On my right I heard a small whine, to my mortification; Alice was the one next to me. Lying on the ground in the same manner as when I woke up, lying flat on her back, but unlike me her hands were tied behind her. Two guards picked me up by my arms and tied me to a tree with iron chains, I struggled against them the whole time. Wait, my hands were in front of me! If, No! When, they untied me I can fight them off! I gulped, I hope.


	4. Let's get the Hickory ham out of here!

****************************Stayne's narration (Yea I went there!)***********************************

"Is our spy back yet?" I turned to one of my soldiers, a red general that is loyal only to me. Even when that bloody red queen was in power he did only what I told him, and he still does. "No sir, Wait! Look there she is!" Cailean our spy approached, she was set to disguise herself as the Champion Alice Kingsleigh's sister, it had worked so far but she may have to keep it up for a few days more.

Our plan was almost the same as it was almost fourteen years ago. Destroy Alice, but of course soon after the plan was changed all those years ago after we learned that her father had taken the poison in Alice's tea instead of her, and how she had reacted. Never finding any hope in the world, not seeing any color. We decided that it might have been enough to keep Alice away from Underland. But no thanks to that stupid rabbit and the foolish White Queen she found her way back and destroyed the Jabberwocky!

But now I shall kill all those close to her in front of her eyes, and then torturously slow kill her, and make her beg for mercy at my hands. I could almost hear the screams now! How delightful it will be!

"My lord!" Cailean came to an abrupt halt in front of me and knelt. This in my mind is how women should act towards a man. With fear and respect, not as an equal! This will be a new rule when I have taken power of Underland; and then perhaps, when I have all the power and strength I need, I will take over Overland! Such sweet revenge it will be! Alice – an Overwolder – took over my land with her legacy! It's only fair that I shall do the same! But I won't be a fool like her, I shall stay! I shall stay and rule her homelands!

"My lord, we had all but two of the Champion's family and friends!" Cailean reported. All but two?

"You say 'All but two'! Where are those two?" I grabbed her arms and hoisted her up to eye level with me. "Sh- she escaped to Underland! We are unaware of her location at this time!"

I shook her violently, "Who is she? Is she capable of freeing Alice or any of the others?"

"No! No my Lord! She is an old woman! Alice's mother! Her Aunt was unable to attend the wedding; she claimed she was waiting for her prince! But! We still managed to get her. She along with the others are at Salazan Grum!" She rushed to explain.

"They better be!" I hissed as I dropped her carelessly to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helen Kingsleigh's narration (Yes I'm still playing around! XD)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even as things were explained to me I couldn't come to believe that Alice's dreams were real! But they must be! I was here was I not? I was having tea in the kitchen with the White Queen herself! "We owe a great deal to your daughter Mrs. Kingsleigh. And so when I heard from my counselor Absolem that Alice was in trouble, I immediately sent a small party to find her and if necessary, bring her back. But things didn't go as planned, sugar?" She said airily.

I gave her a questioning glance, "No thank you, your majesty."

"Please, call me Mirana," I nodded and tried to keep my smile on.

"What exactly didn't go as planned?" She paused in putting sugar in her tea and shook her head a smirk creeping into her features.

"Let's just say that's the last time I trust Thackery with Jabberwocky blood." As if on cue a saltshaker hit the doors behind us.

"Le' me into ma' kitchens ye wee bosom! I go' to finish meh sooup!" It cackled.

I looked back at Mirana, "Thackery?" She nodded and calmly sipped her tea. What a mad world this is indeed!

~~~~~~~~~~Johanna Greer Hightopp's narration~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of Stayne's henchmen approached me. A sinful, lust filled look in his eyes. Well, he won't get what he's after. He took a bottle from his belt and a black cloth and poured the liquid onto the cloth. I'd been here long enough to know just what it was, chloroform. He walked closer to me, I watched him waiting for my chance.

Tarrant on my left was struggling with his bonds, he knew as well as I what he was after, and like me he wouldn't let him have it! The man was directly in front of me; he reached to put the cloth to my nose. But before it reached me I held my breath, brought up my legs and kicked him with all my might!

He stumbled clutching his stomach in pain and crumpling to the ground, several other knights who had been witnesses laughed loudly at their fallen companion on the ground. Behind his gag I saw Tarrant smirking, silly man! Didn't he remember that I could take care of myself? I'm a Hightopp! I could have laughed at this pathetic wimp! In fact I started to! I stopped when I heard Stayne yelling at the man.

"You fool!" He hit him hard on his left temple; "I want them conscious and unharmed when we arrive in Salazan Grum! Now untie them!" Now was my chance! I could escape, I could get help!

But then…I couldn't just leave my brother and his fiancé!

They first untied Alice, then Tarrant. They untied me and dragged me behind Stayne. Without hesitation I leapt forward and wrapped my still chained wrists around his throat, I climbed onto him piggyback style. He twisted in my failing grasp and even slammed me against a tree.

His movements only caused me to tighten my grip. I worked the gag out and spat it on the ground. "Let them go!" I yelled as his henchmen walked foreword to subdue me.

"Let them go or else you won't have your leader!" I yelled. They paused and untied Alice and Tarrant. I sighed in relief and motioned for them to come behind me.

"See ya next fall!" Tarrant yelled as I released Stayne and pushed him into his advancing men. The three of us - now Stayne free - ran as far as we could. Thankfully Stayne had managed to bring us to Underland while we were unconscious.

We ran until we reached Marmoreal, out of breath we banged the double door as hard as we could. The newly darkened skies beginning to rain down on as in laughter, "Let us in!" We cried onto deaf ears. Finally the doors opened. And their stood Iracabeth, the Red Queen. Jesu! We were in a large amount of trouble!


	5. Take over! Red wins White every time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helen Kingsleigh two hours previous to Johanna's narration~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving and letting Thackery into his kitchens, Mirana took me to her study. As she was filling me in on details from Alice's second visit, there was a loud banging and crashing coming from the first floor. We assumed it was only Thackery yelling at the Chessur cat to get out of his kitchen, but as we returned to our talking a man named Alick Calder, the Captain of the Guard – or as they called it, the White Knight - to Mirana entered. He looked exhausted, and battle worn.

"Your Majesty, Mrs. Kingsleigh! The Red Queen and an army have just arrived! They are taking over the palace as we speak! We do not have enough men to fight them off at the moment, you must run, now!"

Mirana and I jumped up, she ran as quickly as her pristine dress and white glazed shoes would allow her. She pulled a pen from a collection on her bookcase. Half the wall opened up to a secret passage, she motioned for me to follow. Before entering she placed the pen on her desk and ran through, I followed the best I could but my age slowed me down a great deal.

Alick pushed the secret door shut behind us with a final call of good luck and stay safe.

It was very dark now. We had gone down several flights of stairs to get where we were now. Mirana took a lantern off of a hook hanging on the wall and light it with a small set of matches she had hidden in a cubby hold by the lantern, finally we had light to see where we were going.

"We must find Alice, Tarrant, and Johanna. If they are free then we must regroup and defeat my sister once again." She walked down a complicated pattern of caverns as she spoke making her voice echo throughout the endless halls of stone. "Now, where is it?" She stopped in a dead end and began to rummage through supplies searching for something. She made a satisfied noise as she lifted a heavy looking box from under a pile of cloth. "The Vorpal Blade at last! I had it hidden here just in case such an event occurred. Sadly it has a need in a new war." She ran her hand up and down the blade as if feeling the texture for the first time; she smiled and closed her eyes savoring every moment she held it.

Alice, where are you? And what has happened to you? Are you safe? Have you married to Hamish? Or are you doing what your heart told you, but I never acknowledged? Wherever you are, stay safe. And please forgive me for trying to control your life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Margaret Manchester (where did that come from?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having been tied up in a grimy dungeon wasn't my idea of a very nice situation, luckily it was better for me because I hadn't been tied. What were our captors after? Money? Perhaps they were holding my husband and Lord Ascot, and I for ransom! The door opened slowly, the only light coming through the small crack it made. It opened more and people were marched in, to my horror I knew these people, some I didn't but most I did! "Please God," I prayed, "Don't let my mother and sister be among these people!" None of them were present, I sighed in relief. A struggling girl was thrown into my cell; the guards left laughing as they did so. I stood and turned the girl over, "Are you alright?" I asked as I did so.

If there was one thing I could say about her, it's that she was the singular most colorful person I'd ever met! Light fuchsia under her eyelids, one teal and one periwinkle eyelid, chalky white skin, and the most electric blue eyes I'd ever seen, and redish blonde hair bordering on florescent orange. She stood and shook herself off, she mumbled something that sounded almost like, "Downl wyth Bloody Behg Hed!" She looked at me and smiled, the effort seemed almost painful. "Aye, I'm alright. The bloody knave didn't do nothin' that I won't heal from. My name is Malise Hightopp, who are you?" She straightened her posture wincing as she did so.

"She's probably hurt worse than she's letting on." I thought. "My name is Margaret Kingsleigh-Manchester. It's very nice to meet you Ms. Hightopp."

She shook her head violently, "No, Ms. Hightopp is my aunt! Just call me Mal!" I couldn't help but smile, she was so similar to my little sister. But where was she?


	6. Captured

**Disclainer: I don't own this one either.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greer - Mamoreal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My legs were too tired to support me any longer. I collapsed my lungs screamed for breath and my body ached. Not far behind Alice and Tarrant gave into the exhaustion that had threatened to take over as we ran. With a small wave of her hand, eight knights came forth and dragged us to the dungeons. After they depositid us and left I couldn't help but hear Tarrant and Alice speaking softly as sleep raged war with my instict to stay awake. Sleep was the victor.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice - Mamoreal dungeons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tarrant held me close as he whispered soothingly to me,"Shh, Mo Bhilis Ghadh." His soft coaxing lulled me into a calmer state.

"Hatter," I whispered as I clutched the flaps of his overcoat tighter. He gently kissed the top of my head still craddled in his hand. A small sob escaped my being, I burried my face further in his shoulder, inhailing the intoxicating scent taht was my Tarrant.

"Get some rest love. Johanna and I helped out uncle build these cells, we know how to get out. When we've rested we'll escape, Witzend may be the best place to hid fo-"

"But Tarrant, we can't! I don't want you to be in pain by returning to that place!" his eyes softened and he smiled lovingly. He looked so much like my father when he did that I cried fresh tears.

"I won't be in pain love. As it turns out, all but five of us survived by some miracle. Most managed to hide themselves in the Outlands, but some - like johanna, my mother Beagan, and my uncle Calgary - hid in your world. Surviving by usind our trades to make money. We'll be fine," he kissed my cheek and humed a lullaby so complicated and sweet I became to tired to follow it. Sleep stole my sight and dulled my senses into a calmer state of mind. No fair him using his lullaby against me!


	7. Disturbia

**Disclaimer: I seriously hope this is the last time I have to do this! ~Hatter~ Guess again! You have to get moving on this! And you estimated twenty or more chapters! ~Me~ Twenty or more? *Faint*^ ~Tarrant~ ^_^**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Absolem - Tugley Wood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Absolem! Absolem!" To contain my anger and annoyance at being disturbed I took a large suck from my hookah and blew it out. "Who are you?" I knew very well who it was, Mirana, the White Queen of Mamoreal.

"Come now Absolem! You know exactly who I am!" Her majesty walked up to me waving her hand to clear the smoke and coughing. A woman walked a short distance behind doing the same. I could have laughed at them and cause the smoke to go every which way. But these days I have found myself finding it had to breath, and laughing would be both harder and painful for me.

"Absolem, we must look at the Oraculum, we must know what has become of our champion," I sighed, the Oraculum hasn't been looked at since the Frabjous day. I hated having to open it now, especialy when I was having so much trouble with my breathing. But a request from my Queen was a request from Underland's Queen, and she was not to be refused! "Very well then," I set my hookah down and left to find the hidden oracle. I set it down and unrolled it. The image of today was titled, Pache Esesrevrp, in the picture was the Mamoreal Dungeon, the Mad Hatter's little sister sat in a corner of one cell while he and Alice our Champion sat in eachother's arms in another. We set our sites upon the next day, the Somealeb day. Here their were two images - a rare thing - one of the Hightopp twins and the Champion escaping and another of Stayne the Knave of Hearts leading a group of chained prisoners. One was bent over the beheading stone, bravely taking what was to come. A young woman behind her was strugling as guards held her back. I didn't even have to see them in color, I just knew it! They were Hightopps! The Mad Hatter's kin! Malise, his baby sister and Beagan his mother, her head would be cut off tommorow at dawn. I looked to the Queen, small sobs escaped her throatas she stared at the picture, "Not this, not now." She whispered just barely audible. "Not when he finaly knew they were alive. Not when she hasn't seen him since he was very young." Tears trickled down her face she lowered her head and cried in an un-queenly way.

Silently I prayed, _Underland, please. Help those in need! Keep our champion and her family safe! And if possible, find a way to prevent this and any more exicutions!_


	8. Rebellion

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tarrant - Mamoreal dungeons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I felt a blinding gleam fall upon my closed eyes. I tightened them to shut out as much as possible. But the feeling of someone stirring upon me caught my focus. I opened my eyes, a pair of round, curious blue eyes, framed with gold hair and cream skin met my gaze. In one amongst many words, Alice. I smiled, "I must have died and gone to heaven," I whispered. Alice blushed as she smiled. "My Angel!" I proclaimed possessively as I hugged her and kissed her temple.

Her first words were not what I'd expected, "I guess I should have known about Greer. She worked at a shop in England, my sister took me there before my journey to China."

"Yes! The Hightopps' Shop!" I declared proudly. She began to giggle softly, "What?" She quelled her laughter long enough to answer me.

"I should have guessed it to rhyme!" We both began to laugh and it created the most..._interesting_ of sensations. We stopped and looked each other in the eyes. Hesitantly, Alice leaned in closing her eyes. I closed the space between us and shut my eyes, wondering if I'd feel a new sensation when our lips met. And if so, how good would it feel? Just imagining it began to somehow send blood rushing between my legs and I felt myself harden. However, before our lips met,

"You do realize that not only am I right here. But I'm also wide awake?" I growled deep in my throat, rolling my eyes as I pulled away reluctantly. Alice took on a beautiful shade of pink; it stretched from the top of her pretty face down to her chest. I found myself wandering just how far down that blush went. I mentally shook my head, "This is no time to get distracted!" I mentally chided. "Now was the time to get out of here!"

"I do hope you're ready to get out of here you two! It's going to take both of you to open your cell and then mine. Then we have to find Mirana or Absolem," I nodded and gestured for Alice to get up.

"We helped our Uncle build these cells. With the proper leverage, the hinges should undo themselves and the door will fall open. But we must be quick about it!" I walked to a bench in a corner of the cell and placed the two legs between the bars. After positioning Alice and myself we pushed down with all our strength. The pins popped up and the door fell to the ground with a loud clang. We carried the bench to my sister's cell, who promptly stepped back. The cell door fell down with another loud clang, and Johanna stepped out eagerly.

"Let's go! Follow me!" We ran through complicated series of passages finally making our way to a small fork in the tunnels that Johanna stopped at.

"What's wrong?" Alice and I asked, curiously at the same time.

Johanna shook her head, "I don't know where to go from here." I could almost hear Alice's brain working as she tried to figure a way out.

"Won't there be a draft from the tunnel that leads out?" My sister turned to her.

"Yes there should. What do you have in mind Alice?" The woman in question walked over to one of the many unlit torches along the wall.

"If we light this torch on fire," she took it from the wall and began tearing what remained of her 'wedding dress' and wrapped in around the end. "Then we should be able to pick up a draft and find our tunnel out!"

I pulled out my old flint, one I hadn't used for quit a while and hoped I still possessed the skill to do so. I struck it several times before the cotton caught on fire. "It's working!" I exclaimed, I was so proud of these two wonderful women and was very proud to have them in my life. Johanna with her independence and yes even her sharp tongue and athletic abilities. But mostly for Alice and her muchness, her ability to love me, her compassion, her courage, her wit, everything about her! Why couldn't her mother just let us be happy together? Forget 'proper'! I loved Alice for who she is, not for her beauty!

A draft began to pick up, "That's our way out!" Johanna exclaimed as she pointed to the tunnel to our left. "_That_ one leads to Tugley Wood!" I got in front of my sister and fiancé protectively and ran leading the way out. I was grateful for the light Alice had provided me with, we would need it!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Calgary - Salazen Grum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were to be executed today. More than half the entire Hightopp clan! And the First to go was my sister-in-law, Beagan. I promise her husband my brother and the Tartan to the clan that I would take care and watch over her and their children: Tarrant and Johanna, Ailistair, and Malise! Due to his death I was put in charge until Tarrant was old enough to take care of our clan, unfortunately the day that he was to take the responsibility we were attacked and scattered.

Ever since my brother died my son, Campbell, - currently missing - has always been very jealous of his cousins. He knows that leadership rightfully belongs to them, but still. I fear he may try something to take possession of that status. And sadly I must say that I hope he fails, our family and our world have seen enough fighting, enough war, enough rivalry, and enough bloodshed.

"Move it you!" One of the guards prodded my sister-in-law to the beheading stone, in response she snapped at him, I trust she could bite of his fingers if she wanted to! This woman was where Johanna got her 'personality'. Stubborn, prideful, independent, sharp tongued, but other traits she has from her father, her wit, her athletic ability, her acceptance of things, and mostly her madness. Tarrant on the other hand could be completely opposite, at times it was hard to believe they were even twins! He was still stubborn, witty, and athletic, but he had a hard time accepting changes, and his athletic ability was strength, not speed and agility. But the boy was fast thinking and could disguise his emotions using his madness.

Beagan was now kneeling over the stone, neck stuck out like a turtle and head over the foul smelling pit in which the decapitated heads fell and rotted. I was shamed; it should be me up there, not her! Only a miracle could save her now. Guards were forced to hold back Malise as she fought them to get to her mother.

My wife next to me began crying, she and Beagan were very close as children. I grabbed her hand in order to comfort her she smiled to me weakly. "Underland!" I prayed, "We need help! We need a champion!"

Upon hearing my silently uttered prayer, my wife continued a prayer old as time himself. "To save us from enslavement! To keep our people free!"

Ailistair picked it up, "Save us from these oppressors, and our slave masters!"

A new voice continued, "And bring our family together again!" Voices rose up taking turns continuing the prayer to Underland.

"Give us hope!"

"Give us freedom!"

"Give us justice!"

"Give us liberty or give us death!"

"Give us the pursuit of happiness!" The voices and cries became louder turning into a chant!

"Hope! Freedom! Justice! Happiness! Liberty or death!" The cries became so loud and so powerful, the whole castle began to shake.

Our oppressors became frightened and began to run, all but the Knave of Hearts. He began screaming, "Stop! Stop it you low life scum!" Our cries to Underland became louder and more pronounced the whole castle began to move as if in an earthquake. Our chanting continued.

"Hope! Freedom! Justice! Happiness! Liberty or death! Downl wyth bloody behg hed! Hope! Freedom! Justice! Happiness! Liberty or death! Downl wyth bloody behg hed!" The Knave – being the coward he is – followed his men as the castle began crumbling. Only when it was left in ruble did we stop, when we realized just what we had done, our cheers rose up once again!

We began making our way out the gates, only to stop and find that the Knave and his army were all standing in front of the drawbridge and all around the castle. We were surrounded by the Red Queen's army!

**A/N: Did any one else just notice that I just put some things that one of the American founding Fathers said? Who can guess what those two things were?**


	9. Dangers

*******************Cailean*****************************************************

"Just a little longer, just a little longer," I told myself. It was the only way to keep from going as mad as those accursed Hightopp twins that had managed to escape us yet again. After it was discovered that they had escaped the Red Queen's new castle I had been sent to find them. The search parties I had sent out searched everywhere to find them, but they were too clever.

The Hatter with his strength and mad perspective, and that little 'Composer' with her ability to know what people are thinking and agile speed. But mostly that accursed champion who was the cause for all of this! Her and her mad ideas, and lists of impossible things, and her stubbornness. The Knave of Hearts has promised that if I could capture them I would get to keep the twins as slaves for as long as I liked.

Our plan was this: I would disguise myself as the Champion's sister and would gather all the information I could. Then Stayne and the others would ambush the people she was closest at the most convenient time. Meanwhile the Red Queen - Underland curse her forever - would lead an army to Marmoreal and take the crown, crushing all resistance and taking a few prisoners. Then right before Alice's eyes, we would kill all those precious and close to her one by one in slow and agonizing ways. She would then be killed and Stayne would marry the Queen. Stayne and I had other plans: on they're wedding night he would kill her and take me to wed and make me the new queen of Underland.

_My_ plan however was exactly the same except, after the wedding there would be a terrible 'accident' in which Stayne was killed shortly after.

At first things were better than expected, even after The Champion and the twins escaped. But now things had taken a turn for the worse. They had escaped from Marmoreal, after doing some 'interrogating' I found that the twins uncle was a blacksmith who had put half-barrel hinges on the cell doors because as the dungeon was being built his niece, nephew and children would manage to get locked up in the cells. It was also so that if a fire or flood occurred the prisoners' lives could be saved. Curse that blasted man! And curse the White Queen! She too had managed to escape us! But we would catch them! And they would pay with their lives!

Many of the White Queen's knights were pathetic and eager to give away information if it meant saving their own skins, they were killed. Her commanders however were much too strong to act like the miserable vermin that the lower ranks were. I'll admit, that Alick Calder and his friends are certainly strong and loyal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Johanna – Middle of Gummer Slough~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're catching up to us!" I called just loud enough for my companions to hear. "We have to hide!"

Tarrant turned to me, "An' where do you suppose we dew dhat?" His Outlandish brogue began to slip; it was a sign that he was getting frustrated. With Alice around it wasn't very often that he had a fit of madness.

"Up there!" Alice pointed to a large multi colored tree. If I recall from my studies correctly it was called an Ampad Tree they were known for their multiple colors surrounding their trunks, branches, roots, and leaves.

I nodded, "It should work, and it's better than nothing and getting caught!"

"Alice, you go first, I'll lift you up. You help Johanna and I'll follow. Got it?" We nodded and silently Tarrant lifted Alice by the waist, she had no trouble after that. I was a different matter, my skirt caught and I needed Alice to rip it off leaving me in my men's' trousers.

When I was safely up Tarrant had a sudden spark of genius – by his standards, by mine it was purely idiotic! He grabbed the torn cloth of my cream white skirt and ripped his black, white, yellow, green, pink, and orange ascot. He ran the opposite direction of where we were headed and disappeared. He started coming back when he stopped. Why? Why did he stop? I listened with my mind – a neat little gift of mine, of course it doesn't compare to Tarrant's perceptive sight! – At least twenty images flooded my head. They were just down the trail from us!

"Get down!" Tarrant hurried to do as I said, as he ran to us he tripped and fell right into the murky water of the marsh. He fell under and came up for air miraculously his hat wasn't wet. He took it and threw it to me; taking a dangerous risk I reached out of the bushes and grabbed it. I rushed to pull myself back into our cover; Tarrant took in a big breath and ducked under the water. He swam to the cattails; there he stayed low and hid.

The twenty figures came into view, nineteen male and one female. They searched all over, but still did not look in the flame orange and yellow cattails. I felt Alice tense up next to me she was scared. I looked to the marsh again to see why, to my disgust. One of the guards was relieving himself downstream from Tarrant almost right next to where he was hidden! Several were right underneath us looking around as if scared a demon might pop out and kill them. One of the guards found Tarrant's torn ascot and my skirt, he showed it to the female, the men didn't look too happily on the prospect of going in another direction that just lead further into the swamp.

"The female whose skirt this belongs to is probably half naked." The woman said casually. The men perked up and ran in that direction as fast as possible. I rolled my eyes and suppressed the urge to vomit. One word came to my mind – of course this is not the real word but I couldn't say the other one, it's too 'rude' – perverts. After a while I listened with my mind again, not a single one was anywhere near us.

I nodded, "They're gone." Alice jumped down and I – cautiously – followed suit. Tarrant came up from the bog, soaking wet. We needed to get him out of those clothes and dried off or else he'd get sick.

"Let's go!" We followed Tarrant to Thackery's windmill, "Wait here." He went inside to change his clothing leaving Alice and I alone to wait for our turns. We would need different clothing for what was to come soon.

"I do apologies for ruining your 'moment' with Tarrant, but I had to remind you that you were not alone." She nodded blushing again. "Am I forgiven?" She smiled and hugged me whispering her forgiveness. If only it would be this easy with Tarrant!

~~~~~~~~~Helen – Tugley wood~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I weapt, my baby girl was imprisoned and lost somewhere in this mad world. And from what that 'Oraculum' had said my daughter Margaret was to be executed along with half the Hightopp clan. Today's pictures had changed, today my baby girl had escaped, the picture showed two women hiding in a tree and a man hiding in a bog as soldiers searched for them. My eldest was shown standing next to Lowell and shouting something as the castle behind her fell and guards ran.

Mirana had said that if she knows Tarrant, the man I later learned was my daughter's secret fiancé, they would be going to a place called Witzend. So she and I had left for this oddly named place. As a precaution, her crown was left with the blue butterfly Absolem and her dress changed to that of a low peasant.

We walked for hours, along the way Mirana had told of what Alice had done for them on her third trip and what her sister, The Red Queen Iracabeth had done. I must say it is a tragic thing. I can see why so many people would be loyal and willing to risk their lives for my daughter. Especially the Hatter. Tarrant loved her for who she is, not her beauty or because she's – supposed to be – a proper lady. He loves her, and I feel that I can no longer deny them my blessing.

When we arrived to the ghostly village I got my first glimpse of many things. 1, the remains of a once proud family's village. The only things left were dust, charred wood, and crushed dreams. 2, the destruction caused by a mad and revengeful Queen. 3, what their future would have been had it not been for my free spirited daughter.

Shortly after us three human figures entered the other side of the clearing, "Mother!" One shouted as she ran to me.

"Alice?" I met my daughter half way and hugged her to me tightly. I pulled back to look her over, "Alice Kingsleigh, where have you been?"

"It's a long story Mother. A very long story."

Someone cleared her throat; I released my daughter and looked at the other woman. I was surprised to find that it was Greer. "We must apologies for deceiving you Mrs. Kingsleigh."

The man cut in, Tarrant I believe. "Yes, yes. And Alice wouldn't be here now and I'm not sure how that would be, but she'd be here anyway thanks to that scurvy knave, but at least she's with us which is good and no' tha' slurking urpal barlommack egg brimni-"

"Tarrant!" Four voices crowed cutting the mad man's ramble. Eyes bordering red he closed them and shook his head vigorously.

"Knave…Alice…Fez…" He shook his head and squeaked out, "I'm fine"

Greer smiled and shook her head, "Hatters" she sighed.

~~~~~~~Calgary – Salazen Grum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Surrounded," I whispered softly. My wife on my right grabbed my hand.

"Either we get out… or we die out like we should. As a family, a clan, the Hightopps." She told me. Gratefully I squeezed her hand. I needed her courage desperately.

"Calgary Hightopp, you are the head of your clan. I therefore order you to surrender the freedom of you and your kinsmen! If you refuse then you will be killed!"

I stepped forward letting go of my beloved's hand knowing that for what I was about to say I would be killed, "I cannot. I am not the Laird. And the Laird is not here; therefore I cannot surrender. Now let us go and there will be no fighting or blood shed!"

Stayne growled, "Kill the Hightopps! Leave no one alive!" he sneered. Shouting in Outlandish I ordered for the women and children to stand back and for the men to come forward. We faced our enemies, all knowing full well that we were about to face a blood filled demise.


	10. Blessings and Bloodshed

**~~~~~~~~~~~Tarrant – Hightopps' village!**

I stood with Alice, my beloved angel, my savior, the only one who could save me from my madness and myself. We stood in the clearing, the dust had settled again, but the images of buildings that were once the homes of my family and I stood as haunting images before us. The memory of that day was fighting in my head to show through in a fit of madness. But my angel was with me. She would chase away my inner darkness and pull me out of the deepest hole of self-pity and rage toward the light.

Alice held onto my hand tightly as we gazed at the stars, the one thing we had shared when she left, as the moon was not always visible. We were in danger, but we were together now, that's all that mattered and better yet, my sister was asleep by now. So no interruption from her, I just hoped no one else would ruin our Moment.

"Hatter," she said taking me out of my daze.

"Mmm?" I looked at her.

She smiled an Alice-y smile that she only gave me, "I'm sure no one will disturb us. We're all very tired."

I flushed, had I been thinking out loud again? Oh dear. Alice wrapped her arms around my neck still smiling, "Yes you were Hatter."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist in an embrace I hoped would never be broken. Alice began to lean in eyes closing; I began to close the space. Our lips connected for only a moment before a woman cleared her throat, interrupting us. For a moment I believed it was Greer and I considered ignoring her. But the sound wasn't the same. When Greer cleared her throat it was more throaty and less vocal. But it wasn't the queen; she never cleared her throat, she just spoke. Was that a rhyme? And Alice was with me.

Mrs. Kingsleigh. The thought of her catching us was down right embarrassing. I flushed; I did my best to keep my eyes from turning a dark salmon color, the color that often shows when I'm embarrassed. I released Alice and she stepped away blushing brighter than ever.

"Uh… Good evening Mrs. Kingsleigh. Nice weather we're having." Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! It was night! How the figglefag was she supposed to be able to see the weather in the dark! I was such an idiot!

She nodded her head, "Indeed Mr. Hightopp. Alice, go inside with Mirana please?" Alice looked reluctant but went inside with a great flurry. "Mr. Hightopp-"

"Tarrant. Just call me Tarrant," I interjected.

"Tarrant," she said my name very carefully as if trying a new foreign delicacy for the first time. "I wish to discuss something with you." I swallowed hard.

"Yes ma'm?"

She smiled, "How much do you love my daughter?"

My eyes became large and my mouth hung open stupidly. I scrambled in my brain for words. "I love her more than anything!" I managed to get out, "If anythin' were to 'appen to 'er, I couldn' be able to live with mhyself! She- she's the only one who fully understands me and I her! If you 'ere to take 'er away from meh, I'd die! I'd 'ave no reason to live!" She smiled, "please let this be a good sign," I prayed, "please!"

"I have waited fifteen years to find someone who would be so greatly toward my daughter. I have finally found him. I give you my blessing on one condition." I looked at her confused before she continued, "That you love my daughter and cherish her for all your lives together."

I nodded, "I'll love her long after that Mrs. Kingsleigh! I promise you that!"

"Then you have my blessings. Now, I believe the others are waiting for us." We began to enter our simple shelter of wood, leaves, and fabric when she stopped. "And one more thing Tarrant. You must now call me Mother. No more Mrs. Kingsleigh."

I gave a gallant bow, "Of that my dear future-mother-in-law, you have yourself yet another promise."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Margaret – Salazen Grum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Men pushed me in back away from Lowell. We were about to be killed, all of us! And yet this was Alice's dream world, no one ever dies _here_! And yet here I was standing next a woman with a screaming infant and three toddlers about to be killed. She tried desperately to calm them, "Momma! We're scarred! Where's daddy?" they cried.

"He'll be fine loves! Shh!"

Screaming came from a distance, a male scream. But a fight had not broken out. "White knights! White knights loyal to the White Queen! Armies of them have come!"

All shouted joyous things such as, "We're free!" and "Praise Underland! Praise the White Queen!" And some rather vulgar things like, "Downl wyth the bloody behg head!" and "Get ou' o' 'ere you slackish scrum!" The knave and his red knights ran, and could they run! The White knight that to my surprise were shaped oddly like chess pieces, like the ones my father, sister and I would play with. They went about checking all the people and tending to wounds and also gathering food. I began to search for Lowell, "Where could he be? I hope he isn't hurt!" I stopped my mental worrying long enough to ask one of the men.

"Excuse me, have you seen my husband? Lowell Manchester. Black hair, brown eyes, about this tall," I made the measurement with my hand. The man shook his head sadly.

"Only one was killed, and he matches the description of your husband." I gasped and my legs buckled as I fell to the earth. Lowell was dead! My husband was dead! I was a widow! And before I could even tell him the wonderful news! I was expecting! I cried out all my emotions and felt both mentally and physically drained. A guard with blond hair and blue eyes and a more human form than the others came and picked me up and placed me with some other women who were huddled together. I glanced up the clouds that reflected my mood as they spilled tears of their own. Heart-broken, in pain, gray, nothing left, and empty


	11. Training

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice - Hightopp village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Again!" Shouted Greer.

I had just fallen flat on my but for the tenth time after attempting to strike Greer. It was a vigorous practice that we had just started yesterday; it took me nearly three days to convince Tarrant to let me learn. He wanted to teach me himself but I believed that Greer would be better because she wouldn't go too soft on me.

Anger bubbled in me as I stood and ran at her again. She easily dodged and grabbed my out stretched wrist, she pulled me against her and kept my arm twisted behind my back then grabbed my other arm with her opposite hand and twisted it around my neck. I winced in pain.

"_Focus Alice_. _Don't let your anger get the better of you_. If it helps, imagine I'm the _Knave of Hearts_ and that I've just _kidnapped Tarrant_ and the only way for you to get him back is to _fight_ me," she whispered. Knowing I hated it when she used Tarrant to fuel my fire. She spoke just a little louder, "Or you could pretend that I'm _Hamish_," Her little game was working, I felt as if I had to control my anger and instead focus it into my fists and legs. "Go ahead and _slap_ me, or maybe a good _kick_ in _the groin_ would suffice?"

I screamed out, her body tensed preparing for me to fight to get away; instead I slipped my foot between her open legs and pulled her foot out from under her. She let go of me and gasped falling onto her back and grabbed out at me for support, I turned around and out of her grasp. When she had fallen onto the ground with a loud thump I stepped on her stomach standing far enough away that she couldn't grab me.

"Better?" I panted.

She nodded her head, "Much!" I offered my hand to help her up, she took it but instead of getting up. She pulled me down and twisted my body so that I landed on my back.

She pressed her knee into the small of my back and proclaimed, "_Don't trust me! Remember who I am!_" I looked up and saw her role her eyes. "It's not that simple Tarrant. She's not yet skilled enough and she's never even _seen_ a real hand to hand battle!" She got off of me and allowed me to get up after I refused her helping hand, she smiled, "Your _finally_ learning _something_!" I rolled my eyes.

"Then maybe we should help her out with that!" The Hatter shouted at her.

"_You're mad!_" she told him sarcastically.

"As a Hatter!" he said with a gallant bow. She rolled her eyes one more time.

"Fine! Just don't expect me to fix your clothes when they've been torn to bloody shreds"

"Gladly!" Tarrant began to take off his coat, vest, ascot, and shirt. Greer took off her riding coat and vest.

I just couldn't help but stare at Hatter. He was very muscular, he didn't have bulging muscles but he had a nice handsome and attractive shape. Greer began to chuckle, whether it was at me or something someone thought or said I don't know but I turned even redder.

"Go!" The White Queen exclaimed.

Tarrant ran at Greer full speed, she miraculously jumped over his head, stepped on his back and pushed off, rolling on the ground and jumping up as Tarrant stopped and turned around. Greer panted for breath and jumped at him and Hatter dodged, she went flying and nearly crashed into a tree. She stopped her flight just in time. Looking behind her annoyed she ran at Tarrant, said man looked a little cocky, - I loved it! It sent delightful shivers down my spine – and prepared to make a stand.

Greer raised her fist for a punch, when she was close enough he grabbed her hand and did the same thing that she did with me. Greer allowed her legs to collapse; she rolled under his legs and out of his grasp then kicked his back making him fall forward.

"Who the heck taught you how to fight?" Tarrant shouted at her as he fell.

"Alick, Father, and you, Tarrant Hightopp!" She shouted back cheekily.

When he hit the ground he rolled away from Greer before she could pin him down with her foot. Greer stood in place waiting for a new opening. Tarrant got up not far away and flew at her, in a matter of seconds he had her hands pinned above her head and both her legs were pinned by his knees. She struggled to get free, but his weight was too heavy.

"Got ye!" he said in his deep brogue, sending shivers down my spine.

"Fine! Ye win, NOW GE' OFFA MEH!" he chuckled and got off her.

"Le' meh 'elp yoo up!" She took his hand and he helped her stand.

"I'll never be able to do that!" I thought sadly.

**~~~~Later~~~~**

After dinner I managed to sneak away with Hatter, the moonlight bounced off his orange-red hair and reflected in his eyes, it also made his skin more silver than snow like. But what excited me more was the fact that not only did he have no shirt on, but also he was still sweating from chopping wood both before and after dinner, his unruly hair – minus hat – only excited me even _more_!

Tarrant stopped walking for a moment, "Hatter? Is something wrong?"

He looked at me and smiled sadly, "I just can't understand." He said softly shaking his head.

"Understand what?" I touched his cheek gently.

"How you could love a mad man like me. How you could love such a monster," I opened my mouth to protest but he placed his index and middle finger over my lips. "Don't interrupt," his eyes were so pleading, I kept quiet and nodded. "Most of my life I only had my family and a few friends. And then we were scattered, I believed I was all alone with no one to love. I believed that because of the madness I descended into that I would never find someone to love me. But when you returned I had the strangest of feelings I had only toward you. After speaking with my sister some time later she told me, 'you silly man! That emotion is called love!' I was going to tell you – even if I was nervous – that I loved you! After I did, my sister kept a constant vigil over you. She even agreed to ask you to marry me, as I couldn't be there to do it myself. I love you Alice! But how could you return that love?"

I was speechless, my words had run away and it took me a moment to recover them. When I had enough I asked him, "Tarrant, you're the only one who understands me. I got angry when another woman would so much as _look_ at you last I was here I love you that much! I love you so much it hurts to be away from you to the point of begging for it to end!" I lifted his chin just enough to make him look at me, "If you were hurt in any way I could never forgive myself! I love you too much!" His sad blue eyes changed to a mix of dark pink, dark red, salmon, and lavender. I don't know how, but I knew what those colors meant: romantic love, passionate love, embarrassment, and spiritual love.

"My, Alice." He murmured placing his hand on my cheek, he leaned in and I began to close the space, "_Hold still_," he growled. This simple verbal action sent more shivers down my spine.

We were just about to touch when Greer called our names and we stopped. "Tarrant! Alice! Come on back to camp it's late!" reluctantly I pulled away from Tarrant and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" I said before kissing him on the cheek and skipping away nearly falling back as he stood too stunned to move. His legs began to work and we walked back with a small skip to our step.


	12. Declaration

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Helen - Hightopp village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs. Kingsleigh! Mrs. Kingsleigh!" I awoke to the sensation of someone shaking me violently.

"What is wrong?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes in a very un-lady like manner.

"Riders from the north, Johanna can't tell who they are and what they're doing here. Tarrant has ordered for us to hide ourselves, Johanna is waking Alice." Mirana tried her hardest to stay calm but I could still catch the hint of hysteria in her voice. I stood and left with the others, my baby girl looked frightened to leave behind her fiancé, but she had to. We hid in the wood; Johanna kept a tight watch for any danger and Alice tried not to cry, she was very worried about him.

"There's no danger at the moment. Why don't I tell you a story?" Johanna sat down near us.

"A story," I asked, how odd for women to be telling stories in this world, but then again... everything was odd.

"Of course," Mirana cut in, "That is after all how she became known as 'The Entertainer'!"

Johanna smiled, "That was a long time ago your Majesty and I have not worked at court since..." She trailed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Mother, Tarrant told me about this. The Horvendush day, when Iracebeth of Crims - The Red Queen - took the crown from Mirana; it was a very painful day for many."

I nodded, "I'm sorry." Johanna dismissed me with a wave of her hand saying it was her fault for even mentioning it.

She began her story, "Many years ago, when out grandfather was still a small lad, there was a beautiful woman named Mariana, she was envied by every woman in her village and coveted by every man. But despite her great beauty she was vain and selfish, but her parents never stopped her from getting what she wanted. And although she had more riches than all others in their small village she still wanted more. She wanted to rule the lands. So she devised a plan to lure out Henry, the Lord of the Lands and the rumored lover of Underland herself. Her servants were ordered to bake pastries and to cover them with honey and to prepare a drink of sweet nectar. It has always been known that this was the best way to lure out the Lord of the Land.

"That night the Lord of the Land smelled the sweet nectar and pastries. Seeing no one near he ate every one of the pastries and drank the nectar. Mariana caught him and claimed that she had prepared those treats for her younger sister. Lord Henry was honor bound to repay her for the things he had stolen. No one knows how exactly, but she seduced him that very same night.

"With the advantage of the Lord of the Lands on her side she attempted to lead a rebellion against the Queens and Kings, but failed. When Underland discovered the crimes that Mariana had committed she was cursed. Her beauty had been taken and replaced with the slithering vermin that she had hated to greatly. Ashamed, Mariana adopted a new name and left her home and has never been heard from before. It is said that from her tears as she left spilled forth the vermin of the Earth and smaller creatures that looked just like her as the tears hit the ground."

There was a long pause, "Why did you tell us that story?" asked my baby girl.

Johanna smiled, "I really don't know. I'd hoped that you'd like to hear a legend from out mythology." Suddenly she paused and smiled. "It's safe to go back, the men I saw were white knights. They've come searching for us and any red knights in the area." She stood and we followed her back.

"You said that she adopted a new name, do you know what it is?" Alice asked as she walked beside her. Johanna thought for a long moment.

"I think the name was Medusa, which means 'One who was cursed' or even in the old language, 'deffiled'. Then again it depends on which version of the story you are hearing and who is telling it to you. The Hightopps have always held it traditionally as Medusa but in most versions she doesn't even change her name." she shrugged.

When we returned the knights, led by a tall blond young man that Johanna and Tarrant knew, told us all about what happened a few days ago at Salazen Grum. It was incredible! With just their voices they made an entire castle crumble to dust! The Hightopp clan was certainly a miraculous lot!

333333333Iracebeth - Mamoreal333333333

"THEY DID WHAT TO MY CASTLE?" I had never been so angry in my life. Those accursed Hightopps had just destroyed my castle! Fury bubbling in me is slapped Stayne as hard as possible. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AND FIGHT THEM YOU COWARD?" I shrieked.

"Your majesty, there were too many! No longer can you afford to kill off those loyal to you! It's far too dangerous." I didn't care just what my knave advised, that place was my home for a very long time, even before I stool the crown that was rightfully mine it was the only place I even came close to being accepted. But now because of those moon-Hightopps it was gone, my home! Curse Mirana for gaining such loyal subjects!

"Let their heads role!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Margaret~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the past few days my morning sickness was improving but often I still found myself ill and was forced to watch the little children as they played. It was during these times that I wished my beloved husband were here, he would be so happy! Today we were expecting a group of men sent out to search for red knights, the queen, and her champion - who I learned is my little sister - to return. I stood at the gates, waiting for them to come into view. The army arrived with the bandersnatch (a creature I had only caught glimpses of) and on the back of this untamed beast were my mother and the White Queen. Where was Alice?

"Maggy!" My sister yelled and ran forward to greet me.

"Alice, Mother!" I met by baby sister half way and hugged her with all my strength.

"I'm so happy to see you! I was afraid of what they might have done!"

A man and a woman ran past us, "Mother! Uncle Calvary, Malise, Alistair!" They cried. A group of the 'Hightopps' as I had come to know them ran past us and crowded around them, they spoke to each other in a language I had never heard before. It was very guttural and rough. But somehow it suited these people.

One of the women turned to us, "Champion Alice, thank you so much for retrieving our lost kin and returning them to us. The Hightopp clan is complete again," she said. The woman knelt to the ground and bowed, the others followed her action.

"Please, get up. Tarrant and Johanna are friends of mine. Please, get up," they did as she pleaded and stood. Then she turned to me, "Margaret, I would like for you to meet my fiancé, Tarrant Hightopp." I took in this eccentric man, tall, pale, untamed hair, yes. He looked perfect for my baby sister; I just hoped she was sure about this.

*******************Cailean (three days later)*************************

A fool's errand. That's what this was, a fool's errand. I was to ride out with fifteen men to Salazen Grum and order that they surrender or her Majesty the Red Queen would send out her terrifying new 'weapon'. The 'creature' had pale green skin, pale white eyes with pinpoint irises, long bony hands, nails as long as a small knife, and teeth as sharp as a full grown bandersnatch or jabberwocky.

We stopped just outside the gates, "I wish to speak with whoever is in charge here. Her Majesty the Red Queen of Hearts has a proposition for you!" The crowd parted and the White Queen and her Champion stepped forward.

"What is it that the Red Queen wants?"

"She says to surrender or else she will release her most terrifying weapon ever, It is said to be the Medusa." Many gasps arose and I could tell that many of the people honestly considered surrendering.

"Don't listen to them! All Underland knows that the right Queen to sit on the thrown is the White Queen! Remember what happened when the Red Queen took control? Remember all the suffering you had even before she stole the crown? You mustn't let them tempt you! Go away Red loyalist!" Their Champion was strong and determined, I'll give her that.

"Reconsider and your lives may be spared," the people became furious.

"Go away; leave us be; you've done enough damage; Downl wyth bloody behg head' Down with the bloody Red Queen!" They began to throw random objects, rotten food, and stones, whatever they could afford to throw.

"I'll see you all beheaded for this!" I sneered before leading my men away.

The Red Queen was furious, "Then the war had begun!"


	13. Gaining the Shield

~~~~~~~~~~~~Johanna - Salazen Grum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My elder brother, soon-to-be-sister-in-law, the Queen, Absolem, Chess, Mally, Uncle Calgary, Alick, and I were meeting in the only remaining room of the castle, discussing what we were to do.

"This is horrible! We can't fight the Medusa, it's impossible!" I argued slamming my fist on the table, I no longer know why I do it, probably for dramatic effect or to make my point heard. There were a few murmurs of agreement from guards in and outside of the room.

"Only if you believe it is," Tarrant and Alice said together, Tarrant smirked and Alice blushed a becoming shade of pink. I would have to remember that shade later. But for now we must discuss what is to be done.

"There must be some way," the worried Queen muttered.

"There is," we turned to look at Absolem whom had remained silent until now.

"What was that, Absolem?" Alick asked uncertain if he had said anything at all.

"I said, 'their is'! The shield of Persues." He said solemly.

"The same one that was created by Underland herself centuries ago when the Medusa began terrorizing her people, that was used by Persues to drive her off?"

"Yes, the very same one."

"I thought that one was just a myth, a legend not actual history." I said and raised my hand to my chin.

"Not all myths and legends are fake Johanna, you should realize this by now. This is the truth."

"No offence Absolem, but we have all heard the stories since we were young. I don't think you'd expect us to believe in that fable," Chess complained.

I became angry, I had learned long ago that Absolem never lied and always told us the truth, "Chess you guddlers scut! What if it _is_ the truth?" Chess shrank away from me, "What if it's the only way to fight and we don't take that chance? What will happen then? During the last war you were left alone because you were hiding from the Reds! Now however you don't have that luxury! If you don't fight with us I'll kill you!" My eyes turned red and my whole body began shaking with fury. Tarrant and Alick had to step foward and had to physically restrain me as I cursed the foulest words I knew.

"Johanna Greer Hightopp, calm down!" Tarrant hissed in my ear.

"I'm fine!" I snapped pulling my arms away from them and to my body.

"Where is it Absolem?" We all turned awaiting the answer to Alice's question.

He studied us for a long moment, "On the border of the Outlands and Underland. It will be a difficult journey and the only one who can find it is you Alice." We all looked at her, "It is up to you to find the shield and prepare for the Day when the Red Queen will do battle with the Medusa. The Athena day."

"Then let us prepare. Who is willing to help me?" Tarrant, Alick, Mally, Uncle Calgary, Chess, and I stepped forward. Alice nodded, "Good. Then let's figure this out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven of us stood alone around the table looking at the map, "Calgary and Tarrant, you'll take this route." I pointed it out on the map. "Mally, Alick and I will go this way," I indicated our path on the map. "Alice, you and Chess will go this way. This route leads to the place the shield was seen last." Alice nodded and Chess's smile grew. "Calgary, take the bandersnatch with you. Mally, Alick, and I will go by horse. Alice, you and chess go on foot. You must be dressed as an Underlandian peasant." She nodded. "Calgary, once you have reached the borders, camp there for the night then return to Salazen Grum. Don't go to help either Alice or us! Understood?"

Sadly Tarrant nodded, I knew this plan could be the end of him, it was very common here in Underland to die of a broken heart and if anything happened to Alice, Tarrant couldn't live with himself. After I came back Tarrant had literally been beating himself just for letting her leave. It had taken us days to stop him, and weeks to convince him it wasn't his fault. That she had chosen that path. Finally he snapped, he had to see her, to make sure she was keeping her promises. I'd only let him go on one condition: he takes some others with him.

"Then lets' get ready." We split up and made preparations. If the plan worked the red knights would follow us and not Alice. I could only hope that would work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Tarrant - Tugley wood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She knew this plan would kill me. She knew the pain it would cause me, not knowing where My Alice was. But she knew what she was doing.

"If things go badly," she said, "Chess will have to lead them away and Alice will have to run to the shield. Don't worry Big-Brother," she had said to me taking in my sad appearance, "If she makes it to the temple she'll be perfectly safe. No one other than the bearer of the Vorpal blade is allowed to enter. She'll be fine! I'll see you when we reunite." She had said before kissing my cheek and mounting her horse.

Alice had done the same, "Stay safe love," she told me before placing a kiss on my lips. I touched the spot blushing lightly.

"I will if you will," I promised. She smiled and set out.

"Let's go Gradh éan!" I growled at my uncle and reluctantly climbed onto the bandersnatch and set out.

That was nearly a day ago, I had received no word of Alice or my sister. I was becoming worried; it was not like Johanna to not send some kind of message.

Just then there was a coarse, rough, cawing, "Tarrant and Gabreal Hightopp? Are you Tarrant and Gabreal Hightopp?" Came the scratchy sound of a small eagle.

"Aye we are, what do you want?" My uncle asked the eagle.

"Johanna Hightopp sends word. 'She is fine and asked me to check in on you and Alice and report how things are'. Alice is fine as well. I must warn you though; a group of red men are following you! Can you hide from them?"

"Aye we can, thank you Mr. Eagle." He nodded and left. The bandersnatch took off at a frightening speed, I had to clutch tightly to my hat to keep from losing it.

~~~~~~~~~Johanna - Border~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Eagle, Chris, had just given us word that the others were safe. Now at dusk Alick, Mally, and I - Mally being asleep (naturally) - sat around the campfire.

"How did you escape from the Reds?" I asked as I spread out my bedding.

"Easy, they never check their prisoners for pishalver, that and half barrel hinges don't hurt either." I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of our enemy. "Now it's my turn, why are you fighting in this war instead of staying at home with 'bairns' as your family calls them?" Alick had suddenly asked from his perch on a rock.

"Because I missed the last war," I snapped sarcastically. I was always defensive about my reasons.

He looked at me skeptically, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," I growled, "A woman ought to be sure of herself! You've known me for how many years exactly?" Again with the snapping!

"You're not married are you?" He said bluntly

"What makes you say that?" I snapped suddenly terribly interested in poking the fire.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're lonely; you only have your family. But you don't have an intimate love. I know how hard it is Johanna."

I snickered, "So you're trying to make yourself into a suitor to attempt to swoon me? Ah, spare it for some other 'fair maiden' Alick!"

"I most certainly am not! I was only being curious, after all I haven't seen you for years!"

"Curiosity killed the rat," I mumbled.

"I apologies if this subject is not something you wish to speak on." She hastened to say.

"Just forget it and go to sleep! We have a long ride tomorrow and I don't want to have to pick you up because you feel asleep on your horse!" I said lying down and turning onto my side.

"Good night," Alick said after a long unforgiving silence.

I know I shouldn't have been so hard on him but why couldn't he just wake up and realize that I loved him? I wanted to shake him, scream in his face until and force him to realize what I was saying, "I love you Alick, and I've loved you since we first met nearly twenty years ago. All this time and you haven't figured out that I love you? I'm waiting for you to tell me you love me too and to mean it! If time permitted I'd wait for you forever! But then I can't wait on you forever, I'm not some princess locked up in a tower waiting to be saved at your convenience. Please Alick, wake up, wake up and realize that it's you I'm waiting for. That's why I never married when I was above. I love you Alick, please realize that and please, love me back; that's all I want."

I cried in my sleep that night and all the next day I spoke to Mally and only Mally. After reaching Salazen Grum Alick had tried to apologies again, I waved him off and was about to tell him where to stick it when the Queen and my Mother came to greet us. Tarrant and Calgary had arrived just before us, now we just had to wait for Alice and Chess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Temple was carved into a mountain side, there were windows and a large door of brass but other than that there was little to be seen. We stood there and stared at it for a moment then I walked forward.

"Well then, let's go!" I stepped forward and chess followed, but as soon as he came within reach of the door green energy shot out of it and pushed him away.

"The doors won't open for me Alice, I'm afraid you're on your own." Chess said sadly.

I nodded and breathed deeply before opening the doors and walking in. The room was dark, but upon stepping in the large room torches lit themselves and the room was illuminated. A long red carpet with gold trim was on the ground and stretched out of sight. Torches were spaced evenly along both walls and the ceiling was huge and high up, there were cracked paintings on the walls of past champions and others that had been favored in Underland that had wielded the Vorpal Blade and the Shield of Persues. There was no furniture other than a few tall candle stick holders.

Even though I wore no shoes my steps echoed like cannon fire with every step I took. I swear I could hear voices whispering all around me.

"She killed the Jabberwocky…She tamed the wild Bandersnatch, the horrible creature that has terrorized our people for generations… I hope Underland blesses her…saved our country and people and she isn't even from Underland…She fell in love with a Hightopp… Jonah Hightopp, the seer and the last Clan Keeper for the Hightopps, himself proclaimed that for generations to come Underland would sing of her many deed, he also said that she would continue to serve and protect Underland until her dying breath on a battle field flowing with the blood of her enemies."

That last comment frightened me a little, how soon would that be if it actually were to happen?

It was at least twenty minutes of walking later until I arrived at a series of steps leading to a platform where the shield stood on display. Before I could go up the first step, rumbling shook the entire building and the painting of knights and other warriors suddenly came alive and jumped away from their pictures and jumped at me, there were six of them in total.

"Who are you to take the shield of the greatest warrior Persues away from it's safe haven?" The tallest of the knights asked, pointing his long sword at me.

"I am Alice Kingsleigh. I need to use the shield to defeat the Medusa of legend. Who are you to stop me?" I wish I felt as confident as I sounded.

One of the guards, the tallest wore shinning silver armor and carried a long sword and had blonde hair and brown eyes. The second wore what looked similar to Tarrant's battle tartan and had red hair and the same green eyes. The third was female and had long brown hair and topaz eyes. The fourth was also female and had black hair and oddly enough, her eyes were orange. The Next to last male had white hair and gold eyes. The last of the men was the second tallest and had brown eyes and blonde hair that seemed to glow.

"I am Slone the knight of the Calder Clan, these are my companions, Neely the Warrior of the Hightopp Clan, Champion Saoirse, Sile the guardian, Murphy the Sea Guardian, and Nevin the Saint. We are the guardians of the shield and past guardians of Underland. What is your tittle that allows you to take the sword?" He said a little calmer.

I swallowed and looked him straight in the eye, "I am Alice Kingsleigh, the White Queen's Champion. My fiancé and his friend and sister and descendants of yours I believe."

Slone looked surprised, he and Neely looked at each other. "Is this true? We do not now, we cannot leave this temple or else our bodies will deteriorate, it has been centuries since our time of life." Neely said softly and scratched his head.

"I honestly don't care, how can we be sure she is worthy of the shield?" Murphy snapped.

"She is going to be a Hightopp, she is more than trustworthy!" Neely growled at him and snapped his hand out to hit his arm.

"Ouch, what the heck was that for Hightopp?" She cried, rubbing her reddening arm.

"Quiet you two, I'm tired of your arguing! She could not have gotten in if she was not a champion of the chosen queen of Underland. The legends spoken by the seer and saganstitute Johan himself, whom, Neely, your descendant Johanna is named after, was that she would do more than any of us to protect Underland even though it was not her come to defend until she had married into the Hightopp Clan!" Sile said, taking up the role of the voice of reason.

"But he is dead, he died on Horvendush Day, one of the few who died too might I mention!" Murphy declared.

"But if what Alice says is true than his descendant who is named for him carries on his position and legend with the help of her brother and the Son of Calder and Alice. Therefor she is the right one! She is the one of legend and will free our people and succeed where we cannot help; Alice, take the shield with our blessings, Underland shall bless you for your help." Sile said and stood aside.

The others agreed and stepped aside to let me take the shield. The silver shining surface seemed to be calling for me. Neely suddenly placed his hand on my shoulder, "Alice, when combined with the power of the Vorpal blade and the champions armor, you will be harder to defeat. If you are to hold tightly to the sword and keep the shield with you their combined powers will enable you to withstand the power of the Medusa. Just hold on to them." He cautioned. I lifted the shield and swallowed hard, I could feel it's power coursing through the ancient metal.

"Alice, how is my descendant doing as the White Queen?" The seemingly shy Saoirse asked me timidly. I smiled and placed my free hand on her shoulder.

"She is doing very well, she is perfect for her calling," I reassured and with a final thanks, I left the small temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Johanna~~~~~~~~

We've been waiting for two hours and there was no sign of Alice.

Four hours, no Alice to clear calm our shaking nerves.

Eight hours, still no Alice and the sun will be setting soon.

Sixteen hours straight with not a single sign of our beloved champion.

Eighteen hours, and Tarrant hasn't stopped pacing.

Twenty hours, "Where the devil is she?" He screamed, tearing at his hair.

Twenty-two hours and we had nothing. Not even that annoying guddler's scut Chess had graced us with his appearance.

Twenty-four hours, we're all worried for her.

Twenty-six hours now, we're going mad…er!

Twenty-eight hours, some have completely lost their minds with fear and worry.

Thirty hours, Tarrant has been pacing for twenty-two hours straight and he's ready to go out and search for her.

Thirty-two hours, "Some ones approaching us!" We ran to the gates - literally tripping over each other in our haste- and there was Alice.

We all cheered and Tarrant ran to embrace her.

"Alice is back! She has the shield! We're saved!" One of my nieces shouted in joy, my cousin – her father – lifted her high in the air and laughed loudly in jubilation.

I doubt I have ever been so relieved in my life! "I'm sorry for taking so long! It was a little harder to get the shield than one would think; there was a lot of arguing!" she chuckled.

**Okay, so this one took a long time. Sorry for the delay in getting it up. It took me a while to do all the parts, I completely changed the story Johanna told to them in an earlier chapter and then I added the part where Alice gets the shield in this chapter.**


	14. Preparations and a night alone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Margaret - Salazen Grum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All were busy as preparations were made for the Athena Day. Men all ran about sharpening and preparing weapons, making arrows, some practiced, and other patrolled the grounds.

I was sitting next to my mother and the Queen watching Alice and Tarrant doing mild swordplay while an exhausted Johanna and Alick sat and drank water watching as the two fought. On occasion Johanna would give advice or give random fighters a warning, sometimes false alarms to throw them off; she took no favor in who to help.

"Ilosovic and Hamish, Alice, just remember Ilosovic and Hamish!" She had once called and received annoyed looks from the watching Lord Hamish Ascot and his mother.

Alice suddenly began to fight harder. She swung with all her strength and knocked Hatter's sword away. They both looked at Johanna, I don't think either of them had gotten so far.

"No hold backs!" She said and took a sip of cool water. Hatter smiled a devilish smile and Alice looked like the hen the foxes had cornered. He lunged and grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Orgal, Alice!" Johanna shouted and Alice leaned to the left. The Hatter's grip on the sword was lost. Alice swung the sword and stopped less than an inch from his throat. "Tie," Johanna shouted everyone looked surprised except Johanna, Alick and The Hatter.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"Knife," Alick said simply, we looked and sure enough Tarrant had a knife pointed at Alice's stomach. The twins began to laugh and soon we all had to join in, Hamish looked purely disgusted at the activities but he never pulled away or stopped watching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Cailean – Salazen Grum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll be out of this soon," I finished binding the armor to Medusa. "And then you and I, can leave this place for good."

"And none will bother uss?"

"Yes, now get some rest… big sister."

As I left I silently vowed that the Queens Red and White, the knave, the Hightopps, the inhabitants of Underland and Overland, and especially the White Champion Alice and her family, would die and pay the consequences. Since the White Queen was crowned the Red Queen has not left us to be alone, I am the only one not affected by her looks or gifted sight as she and I have the same blood. She was transformed into this beast by Underland herself as punishment for sleeping with her husband and for attempting to overthrow the crown. She was once a very beautiful woman, but now Underland would pay severely for what she did. She will suffer seeing her people and her land destroyed! But until then, we must be patient! Tomorrow my sister will fight the champion, and then we will be free and none will harm us.

Johanna-

Night had fallen long ago, yet I couldn't sleep and tomorrow was the fight. After I decided that sleep would be impossible until my mind was at rest. I walked out into the warm night in just my chemise, my mother had insisted that I wear a dress today when I wasn't training, and wandered around.

I felt myself drawn to the front gates where I found Alick staring off into the night. "Hello Alick," I said awkwardly, I still felt the dull sting of his words from a few nights ago.

"Good evening Johanna," he greeted with wary eyes. I nervously rubbed my arms and looked around me.

"Do you mind if, I join you for a while?" he nodded and I sat beside him. I curled my knees up to my chin and hugged my legs tightly.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, for being so rude and defensive." I whispered softly.

"It's alright, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." There was a long silence after that, I didn't want to break it but I needed someone to talk to.

"The Queen has asked for my advice." I admitted.

"Oh, why would she ask a historian on warfare?" he asked casually. I almost laughed, he knew better than to think that, he was teasing me now, I knew it! But I didn't laugh, this matter was very serious.

"She was worried about the strongest Shiva Clan legend of Medusa. She was worried about her stone gaze turning the entire army to stone, and if it does and can happen, how to reverse it." I mumbled.

"And what did you tell her?" He said, licking his lips.

"I told her that the Shiva Clan legends are highly inaccurate. Their stories and legends were passed down by way of oral tradition, they have absolutely no written records and were destroyed a mere 150 years before the Hightopp and Calder Clans appeared with their oral history and written languages. I told her that the only true legends as far as we know are the poisonous claws and the bite of death. But just in case these legends are true I have advised that each soldier wear a piece of amethyst around their necks, it will spare them if they make eye contact with the Medusa according to the same legends and of course I had to double check and back it up with legends from other clans. I'm sure it will work."

Alick looked at me and paused, his scrutinizing gaze was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. "I know this sounds like a corny catch line, but I am in awe of your historic knowledge, and fascinated by your…" he cut off suddenly.

"My what, Alick," I pressed, leaning closer.

His face reddened, "I was really sure what I was going to say, but I suppose the best answer I can give you now is, perhaps your…lips, hair, eyes, everything." He drew closer and I felt my eyes drawn to his lips, just less than an inch from me. "Would you mind if I…"

"Alick, you talk too much, just shut up and…" He cut me off as he drew closer and gently pressed his lips to mine.

Oh my, it felt so wonderful, I couldn't get enough and yet it needed too. Oh why did I have to be so torn?

Alick drew away slowly and cupped my cheek. "Stay with me until the sunlight Annie, please."

I nodded, "I'll certainly stay, for as long as you want me."

**Forgive me, but I'm just trying to elaborate on Johanna and Alick's feeling because originally the last bit just totally came out of the blue and I honestly love these two together...Especially when they fight, it's kind of funny to imagine...at least for THEMADHATTER1995 and I.**


	15. Battle Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland. Rated T for mature scenes.

~~~~~~~~~Alice - Salazen Grum~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Strange dreams were common for me, but none like this. In my dream I was fighting the Medusa, careful to keep my hold on the Vorpal Blade and Persues's sheild. A fight had erupted around us; we were in 'the eye of the storm' so to say.

Hatter was fighting Stayne, Johanna fought Cailean, and Alick fought off guards. Stayne managed to knock Tarrant away, and he soon found himself fighting red knights that swarmed around him, Stayne ran behind me to kill me, I was too distracted to know that he was even there. That is until I heard the strangled cry from Johanna. I whirled around and found her clutching her sword arm. Stayne lifted his sword, blood lust in his eyes. As he brought it down, I woke up.

A sheen of cold sweat covered my body, I began to cry. Tarrant - who was sleeping in the tent directly by ours - came in. After a long time and a lot of coaxing I reluctantly told him my dream. I made him promise to be careful, he said he would try his hardest, but there was no guarantee that he could.

~~~~~~~Helen - Salazen Grum~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was worried for Alice. My baby was going off to battle a monstrous creature. She would have no help at all, no one to save her if trouble arrives.

But now she was seated upon the bandersnatch in full armor, shield and Vorpal sword in hand. If she failed, it would be the end to the freedom of Underland.

"I promise to take care of her Mrs.- er, I mean Mother. She'll be safe." My future-son-in-law had promised me. I reluctantly let them go.

~~~~~~~Absolem~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at the Oraculum; the images it showed were true. But how it ended no one knew. In one of the images shown, the Hatter was comforting Alice, in another they were leaving to do battle, and in the last, Johanna Hightopp was about to be killed by the Knave of Hearts.

"Are you sure the Oraculum is accurate?" I asked for confirmation.

"Absolem my child, do you only now doubt me? When have I ever been wrong? I predicted the Nabila day, the Horvendush day, the Griblig day, the Frabjous day, and now the Athena day! I'm sure it will end well for my Queen and her champion!"

"I do hope you're right!" I sighed and rolled up the Oraculum.

~~~~~~Alice - Battle (where the red and white sea meet)~~~~~~

It was a long way to the designated battlefield, but once we arrived we were shocked to find that the enemy wasn't here.

"Where could they be?" Uncle Calgary - he now let's me call him that (for obvious reasons of course!) - questioned.

"I don't like this! I really don't like this!" Johanna muttered looking around us nervously.

"Why don't you just look for them?" Alick asked her.

"I can't!" she snapped, "I'll see too many of them and my vision will be clouded and confusing!"

"Then why don't you just focus on one?" Alick shouted. Greer's whole being changed, she shifted into a maddened state, her eyes were yellowing and her lip curled back in a snarl.

"Because, I haven't developed my talent to the fullest yet, you know how hard that is to do? I can only concentrate on one group not individuals! And it doesn't help that every ones crowding me!"

Alick looked hurt, it was only then that the madness decided to leave Johanna, only to face a horrible realization of what she had done.

"A- Alick! I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I- I'm sorry," tears filled her eyes she looked torn between staying and running away from us.

"It's alright Annie. You were lost in the madness. I understand, and I deserved that. I've been rude and harsh to you these last few days," Unshed tears threatened to overtake her. She hung her head in shame. "Now focus, we have a war to win and it won't do if your mind is missing again."

"Look there!" One of the White Knights shouted pointing ahead of us. Entering the clearing was the small Red Army made up of Red Knights, villagers, nobles, courtiers, animals, and the Knave of Hearts. The Red Queen sat atop the black horse that belonged to Stayne.

The Queens dismounted their horses and walked to the center to speak with each other.

"No! It is my crown and my birth right! You have taken it from me you spoiled brat!" The White Queen tried to calm her and speak to her with reason. The Red Queen finally had enough, "Medusa!" she screeched.

The Medusa walked out from behind the trees, scales covered her from head to toe, her hair was a raven black, here skin a sickly green, teeth yellow as gold, her nails alone were longer than a witches finger alone. She wore a suit of armor, the bottom half was not the traditional mens pants style, instead it turned into a skirt with an under layer of chaimail and leather. She flicked her pronged tongue at me as I stepped forward and met her half way and the Queens stepped back.

"Be careful Alice!" Tarrant yelled to me.

"Sso Alisse, champion to the White Queen hersself! One who will fight for the crown of Underland, even if sshe iss only a mortal, weak Otherworlder who will die!" her snake like tongue flicked out periodically

"I'm strong enough to fight you!" I snapped.

"We'll ssee about that!"


	16. Battle Part 2

Alice-

"We'll ssee about that!" She lunged at me and knocked me to the ground, I struggled to be free from her death grip on my arms. I kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying over my head. I stood and turned to face her. I took a risky glance at my left arm; the metal was bent out of shape and scratched up. A dark liquid – my blood - was flowing from the cut up armor.

"Fantastic!" I groaned, this was the last thing I needed.

Johanna-

I placed a restraining hand on Tarrant, "Watch yourself brother. She'll be fine and you know it!" He nodded.

"I should remember that. Underland herself favors The White Queen's champion."

"That's right! She can defeat Medusa!" Alick surprised us by interjecting. I nodded my head firmly in his direction.

"At least we agree on one thing!" Alice was nicked to the side again, this time as Medusa ran to her. Alice swiped and cut Medusa's color bone destroying her armor. Medusa reached up and placed her hand over the blood-streaked wound.

"Medusa!" Cried Cailean, she charged forward to help the monster.

"Cailean is interfering!" Alick shouted. I took the chance and ran forward to meet her half way. I drew my sword-it took most of my strength just to lift the bloody thing; and attacked her. My brother, Alick, and the White Knights followed and a full-scale war was soon raging.

Tarrant-

The Knave was better, I'll admit that. He was strong and fast. Several times he had nearly managed to knock away my sword. But I had a good reason to fight, I had many in fact: Alice, my family, my land, my Queen, our freedom, and our futures.

I struck out at the Knave, he deflected and struck, I used my sword to block him, and the Knave used his strength to push me away. Red knights soon overcame me, but not before I saw Stayne making his way over to where Alice was.

"Alick! Calgary! Help Alice!" Neither could hear me.

I turned my back hoping my Gradh would be fine. Then I heard a scream all too familiar to me. I turned to my left and my suspicions were confirmed. Johanna had been injured. Standing above her- figuratively and literally- was the Knave.

"No!" Came the cry of Alick as he ran to her aid.

Alick-

"You idiot!" Johanna screeched as I locked my arm around the Knave's throat. She stood and pulled out the dagger her Father had insisted she carry in her belt. I was suddenly thrown off by Stayne who turned to me with murder in his eyes.

"This is the last time you interfere Calder!" The Knave suddenly let out a sharp pain-filled cry that hurt my ears. Johanna had stabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch him ort bastn! You stole a part of my future once, I'm not letting you do it again!"

Alice-

"Alright! I've had enough playing around!"

"We're just getting started!" Medusa rushed at me headlong. It was hard to keep my grip on both the sword and the shield but somehow I managed to.

I paused and took a long breath. "I will defeat the Medusa!" I thought to myself, I now fought with blind furry slashing away blindly and attacking with relish, the many hours of training and sword play taking over like a long unused instinct.

The Medusa was surprised by my actions and narrowly avoided my attacks. I jumped at her again and struck faster than I thought imaginable. In one swift movement I twisted my body and swung the Vorpal blade, "Off with your head!" I screamed as I sliced. The medusa clutched at her throat, blood spilled between her fingers. All fighting ceased and all threw down their weapons

"Iracebeth of Crims!" Came a regal and stern voice, it most certainly wasn't The White Queen's. We all looked to the sky, floating down were Absolem and a female dressed in a colorful dress of sparkling orchard pink, white, and green. Her gold hair was pulled back into a renaissance bun and a vine was weaved into her hair, she was fair skinned with pale pink lips and rosy cheeks, Venus herself bound in human form and beauty personified. She silently floated to the ground her bare feet made no sound as she touched white marble and black onyx.

"Underland herself!" Whispered Mirana in amazement, I walked to stand by Tarrant, Johanna, and Alick patiently

"Iracebeth of Crims," she started again. "For attempting to overthrow the rule that was chosen not only by your own parents but by me, you are therefore to be punished. From now on you shall be a Red Scorpion! And you Ilosovic Stayne, shall be a common Black and Red Raven" She extended a hand to each of them, Johanna gasped.

"Alice, look away!" Tarrant ordered. I turned to him and he hugged me protectively. I caught a glimpse of Alick grabbing Johanna against her will and pulling her into a bear hug and protecting her from the two bright red and black flashes. When we were released Stayne was a Black and Red Raven and Iracebeth was a Red Scorpion.

"And as for you Cailean, your family was cursed by the choices your sister took, she slept with my husband, Henry, lord of the Land, and she attempted to overthrow the government which I had established. And now you followed in her latter footsteps. Therefore you are now to be known as a Traitor Snake!" She extended her hand again and once more we were pulled away. When it was over I was scared to look again, but upon reassurance that I didn't have to look again I didn't.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Underland come to me, "Alice Kingsley, Champion to The White Queen and bearer to the Vorpal Sword," I gasped in surprise, 'When did she get here?' I thought.

"I have kept a careful eye on you, and I must say: you are the most extraordinary young woman to ever visit my lands and my people. My cousin Overland has helped me keep a close eye on you, and I must say you are a fast learner and believer, you are also very brave for leaving behind your home and everything you've ever known to accomplish your dreams and to follow your heart."

"In all honesty Ma'am, I was just following my dreams not my heart. It stayed here with Hatter. And I'm going to have to be needing it now that I'm back for good." She nodded and looked at Hatter.

"Tarrant Hightopp, might I start with: you are the singularly most colorfully and well-dressed man in my lands!" Tarrant smiled.

"Thank you Ma'am," he said as he gave a regal bow.

"You are a man of vision, one who is willing to help and protect his friends and family at all costs. Take good care of Alice!" The last she whispered and Hatter shook his head so vigorously his hat almost fell off his head. He stopped suddenly and the brim fell down past his eyes. He tipped it back and placed it in its proper place with a smile that could rival Chess.

She smiled and walked over to Alick and Johanna. Johanna – reluctantly I noticed – let go of Alick and was about to bow when she caught herself at the last minute and curtsied awkwardly but as formally as she could.

"Johanna, it is Johanna?" She shook her head almost as much as Tarrant. "From what I've heard from Time, you're a very stubborn child who will defend anyone who you find innocent. You can also be a very vengeful woman," she looked at Alick pointedly as she said this, "Who will see to it that justice is carried out .You always convince people to see your side by seeing theirs, keep it up." She winked; Johanna blushed again and giggled nervously rubbing the back of her head absently.

"Alick Calder, you are a good man, a defender of justice and liberty. When someone you love," she looked at Johanna pointedly, "Is in danger you allow the warrior side of you to take over and come to their aid. Continue to guard these people and their monarchs and you will have a great many blessings in your life. And maybe even find a companion." She looked at Johanna again, Johanna blushed brightly. Absolem chuckled and Tarrant growled protectively but I noticed a slight smile on his lips.

"Mirana of Mamoreal, you have done well these years with all that has happened. And I have only one thing to tell you: Continue to take care of those of this land and you shall also be blessed with love, prosperity, and happiness." Underland then turned to us.

"Fairfarren all!" With that she disappeared taking the Bloody Big Head, the Knave of Hearts, and Cailean with her.

"You know, I'm really going to miss that Knave," everyone looked at Johanna like she'd gone mad. "Not!" She exclaimed to the relief of all.

Before I knew what was happening Tarrant had thrown me into the air, "We've done it! Caluoo! Callay! We've done it!" He caught me and set me down on the ground and pulled me into a rib-crushing hug as everyone celebrated.

"We've done it!" Chimed Johanna before she was suddenly seized by Alick and pushed flush against him in a hard kiss; I laughed, as she turned pink all the way to the tip of her ears. Alick pulled away and murmured something in her ear, it sounded almost like, 'An bpósfaidh tú mé?'

"Aye!" she replied loudly, tears suddenly in her eyes. "Yes Alick." She said before kissing him passionately.

Tarrant gently grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. Surprised by even my own response I wrapped by arms around his neck and hugged him tighter. The kiss turned passionate and dramatically Tarrant dipped me and deepened the kiss. That is until we heard the sound of someone fainting. We pulled apart and found – much to our embarrassment – that the Hightopps that were left behind, my family, and all our friends were here. Lady Ascot had just fainted at our public display of affection. Johanna laughed and kissed Alick again.

I was still dipped but as I tried to get up to help Tarrant wouldn't let me go, "Ignore them for now love," he whispered hotly in my ear and who was I to refuse? He kissed me again with relish as the Chattaway twins giggled and Thackery danced around madly and threw kitchen utensils he'd put in his pocket every which way. But I didn't care; it was romantic enough for me.

A/N: Who can guess what 'An bpósfaidh tú mé?' means? If you can't you'll find out what it means in the next chapter.


	17. The Wedding

Johanna Greer Hightopp

"The bread and butterflies must be having fun in my stomach today," Alice moaned as she clutched her middle.

"Here, take this," as Alice drank the calming draught I explained, "Her Majesty thought you might need something to calm yourself down." I had a sudden thought as to check on the boys upstairs, I got the feeling something was wrong. "Excuse me, I think I need to go check on the men," I smiled and opened the door and walked down to the furthest end of the hall, "The men whom are more like boys or babies," I muttered.

"I heard that Johanna!" Alice called to me. I laughed and knocked on the door then opened it anyway.

"Okay boys, what's going on?" Tarrant eyes were orange and he was literally covered with sweat and shaking violently. Hamish ran out the door past me, knocking into me and making me lose my balance and fall.

"Hamish came in," Alick said and extended his hand to hlep me up. I nodded listening, "And he started getting Tarrant angry, said Alice was his, that there was an agreement and that they were engaged before he even came along. Tarrant started going mad and I had to literally pick Hamish up and dump him on his ass in front of the door. I said, 'now that you know the way, get out of here,' and he left." I smirked and walked over to face Tarrant.

"Don't worry Tarrant, theres nothing he can do, his own parents agreed. And if your wondering how I know this… remember." I tapped my head mischievously and he giggled his eyes turning to his normal green. He lifted his arms and allowed me to see all the wrinkles in his white, gray, and silver suit.

"Tarrant Hightopp!" I screeched. He jumped so high I was surprised he didn't hit the ceiling! I began to straighten out the wrinkles and chide him. I then walked over to Alick and despite his protests of being, 'just fine!' I fixed him as well, lingering on his chest. I stood on tiptoe and he bent down and we kissed. When Tarrant cleared his throat we reluctantly pulled away.

"Five minutes to sunset, you better get going. Niven's won't be a happy bunny if were all late," I giggled. "I'll see you then!" I called as I walked out and down the hall. I opened the door, startling my mother, Helen, Margaret, and Alice.

Margaret, now an even eight months pregnant, exclaimed that I nearly gave her a heart attack. I laughed and finished straightening and fixing my hair in the mirror. After hearing the men pass our door I peaked out. They were gone.

"Let's go!" I grabbed Alice and the five of us walked down the corridor. We were joined by Malise and the two of us couldn't help singing an Outlandish chant as we walked. Margaret took her places as the bride's maid, Malise and Mally - two wonderful 'M' names - served as the flower girls, and I? I had at first refused taking any real part but I had to relent to being the second bridesmaid and a witness of the ceremony. Together we went down the aisle to the sound of the fast pace Outlandish Wedding March.

Alice

As my mother walked me down the aisle I felt the bread and butterflies return with a fervor. My dashing husband-to-be was standing at the end dressed all in white, gray, and silver. It took every amount of self-restraint for me to keep from running up to him. My mother placed my hand in his and whispered to him.

"Take care of my little dreamer."

"Of that Madam, you have my solemn oath!" He said with shinning eyes.

We stepped up to the minister. He said the things that were said in an Underlandian wedding, all but the vows, those were borrowed from Otherworld.

"Alice Kingsleigh, will you begin?" I handed my bouquet to Margaret and turned to my dashing husband-to-be.

"Tarrant Hightopp, when we first met I was only a silly little girl with a wild imagination. Over time you helped me find who I really was, you helped me find my muchness and you have saved my life many times. You have become the sun I orbit around. And I vow to always be there for you. No matter how mad you become. I love you and I always will."

All were trying to fend off the tears that tried to escape when I had finished.

"Tarrant Hightopp. You may say your vows." Hatter gulped nervously.

"Alice Kingsleigh, I love you with all my heart and forever will. You are my angel, the one who keeps the madness away and keeps me sane. You are Mo Gradh! My love! I promise to put you first always and to never look at another woman in the same way I do you. I vow to always love you my Angel! I love you with all my heart and I forever will!"

The tears flowed freely from my eyes, all were crying: Tarrant, the minister, even Absolem! Johanna nodded her head with a warm smile, looking at her brother with love and admiration.

The minister presented us and said, "You may now kiss the bride!" Tarrant pulled me close to him.

"Gladly," he whispered and kissed me passionately. Everyone cheered and Tarrant's nieces and nephews - related through cousins- and Malice and Alistair made disgusted noises.

We left for the reception and it was beautiful! White, blue, and green flowers were hung everywhere, gold dust was sprinkled on the white tables, and white fabrics hung from every high point in the courtyard of Marmoreal and candles were light everywhere! I gasped in shock and delight.

"It's so beautiful!" I breathed.

"I would certainly hope so, we've all put a lot of work into it!" Malise spoke up.

"Come on Malise, you donnae ha'e ta give Alice a hard time! She's kens that!" Johanna said, throwing her arm around her younger sister who was nearly as tall as her.

"I'm just saying," Malise argued with her big sister.

"Yah," Greer said unconvinced before she pulled her into a headlock ignoring the girl's screeches of protest at the ill treatment. Tarrant laughed and pulled me closer and into him.

"As annoying as they are..." He trailed off.

"Hey!" Both the girls interjected upon hearing this. He chuckled and pulled my body closer to him.

"I'm glad their here, and that their alive. And I must thank you for that, Angel!" He kissed me thoroughly until I was out of breath and had to pull away. "You made it safe for them to return and I am grateful for that."

"Oh yes! He'll be showing his gratitude tonight… in bed!" Tarrant, our mothers, and my sister and I just about had a heart attack.

"Johanna!" Tarrant choked out and got a menacing look in his eyes. Johanna smiled mishivously and danced away to Alick.

"Alice! It's time to throw the bouquet!" My mother said as she dragged Margaret to the side and ran to fetch the available women who were old to marry.

"Are you all ready? One! Two! Three!" I threw the bouquet and turned to see who caught it. The White Queen stood there holding the bouquet and blushing bright red.

"I didn't even try!" She protested.

"Looks like Underland is getting a new king!" Howled Uncle Calgary with laughter. The festivities were amazing, and as I danced the first dance with Tarrant I felt as if I was flying. The dinner was also amazing.

There were dishes from above, and then there were colorful foods from all over Underland. There was Symorie, a pastery stuffed with cream with a light drizzle of honey, caramel, chocolate, or even powdered with sugar and sometimes with cheese, but it all depended on what was on the inside. Redurn a kind of rum that was, naturally, colored red, the only people I noticed drinking it were Calgary and Alick; Tarrant explained that it was a drink generally for the men. Sipque, a soup that had a special sauce that when mixed made the bitter taste into something to savor for a life time; and many other things.

"Alice, it's getting late. I think it's safe for you and Tarrant to sneak away now." Calgary said, placing his hand lightly on my shoulder. I nodded blushing and set out to search for Tarrant. Uncle Calgary certainly was in on the wedding night. He'd probably help get things ready. Tarrant's eyes turned a dark green when I told him that Uncle Calgary said it would be all right for us to leave now.

And if there's one thing I'm allowed to say about it, it's that on that night Tarrant and I had just began our forever … I was just glad to have found my Happily Ever After.

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this thing! I love you all lots! 3 Happy New Year!

With much love,

~Cheyenne A. W.


End file.
